The Secret of StarLIght Academy
by Kirana Anna
Summary: Jung Taek Woon kecil bertemu dengan seorang bocah bernama Yeonie di kediaman lee dan mereka berjanji akan bertemu di "StarLight Academy". Dan kini Taek woon yang sudah menginjak umur 16 penasaran dengan seseorang yang bernama Cha Hak Yeon yang menduduki peringkat pertama saat penentuan kelas di "StarLight Academy". Akankah Jung Taek woon bertemu dengan Yeonie? - VIXX
1. Chapter 1 Yeonnie dan janji

Charakter or Cast :

Semester 1 kelas 1

Cha Hak Yeon a.k.a N (16) kelas 1 - 1

Jung Taek Woon a.k.a Leo (16) Kelas 1- 1

Lee Jae Hwan a.k.a Ken (15) Kelas 1 - 1

Kim Won Shik a.k.a Ravi (15) kelas 1 - 1

Lee Hong Bin (15) kelas 1 - 1

Han Sang Hyuk (14) Kelas 2 Junior High School

Penulisan tidak sesuai EyD.

Dan ma'af bila jelek, membosankan dan alur_nya ngak sesuai dengan jalan cerita dan harapan reader...

Ini adalah hasil kerja otak saya...

Jika ada kesamaan alur, tempat atau main cast mohon dimaklumi, karena manusia itu tak lepas dari kesalahan..

.

.

.

.

06 April 1999

.

.

.

.

Hari ini di kediaman Lee, telah diadakan acara ulang tahun yang ke enam bagi anak keluarga lee. Seperti yang kalian tahu disana ramai dengan dansa dan perbincangan dan penuh bising dengan teriak-teriakan anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan wajah yang tampak ceria dan bahagia.

Berbeda dengan seorang anak berkulit tan yang tampak muram dan duduk sendirian yang tidak jauh dari orang tua_nya lebih tepat_nya menyendiri dan pandagan mata_nya itu menyiratkan kesepian yang mendalam ketika melihat ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu.

Bocah berkulit tan itu akhir_nya memilih untuk pergi ke halaman belakang kediaman keluarga lee yang terhadap ayunan disana yang tidak jauh dari ruangan pesta. Dan ia tidak menyadari ada seorang bocah berkulit putih yang melihat dia keluar dari dalam ruangan pesta tersebut.

.

.

.

Bocah putih itu mengikuti_nya hanya sampai beberapa langka tiba-tiba ia dipanggil oleh anak yang bermainan dengan_nya dan membuat ia kehilangan jejak_nya bocah tan itu. Bocah putih itu akhir_nya memilih berlari ke arah anak yang memanggil_nya itu.

.

.

.

.

Jam 09.30

.

.

.

.

Seorang bocah berkulit putih sedang duduk dengan wajah yang cukup datar menunggu orang tua_nya yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang yang mereka kenal.

'Padahal mereka sudah bicara hampir satu jam.. Bosan...' Batin bocah putih itu

Karena bosan menunggu bocah putih itu akhir_nya memilih untuk melihat-lihat sambil menunggu orang tua_nya yang sedang berbincang-bincang.

Tak jauh dari_nya, ia melihat seorang bocah berkulit tan sedang duduk di ayunan sambil memandang ke bawah.

'Bukankah dia yang tadi?.' batin_nya.

Bocah putih itu pun tanpa pikir panjang menghampiri bocah tan tersebut.

"Hay, kenapa kau sendirian disini?" Tanya bocah putih itu

"Hay, aku sedang menunggu orang tua ku, kalau kamu?" jawab dan tanya bocah tan yang masih menghadap kebawah, seperti ada sesuatu yang lebih asik disana.

"Aku juga sedang menunggu orang tua ku, Bolehkah aku duduk disini?." Jawab dan Tanya bocah putih itu

"Oh, tentu, silahkan..." Jawab bocah tan itu.

" Perkenalkan nama ku Jung Taek Woon" ucap bocah putih itu yang diketahui bernama Jung Taek Woon mengulurkan tangan_nya untuk berkenalan dengan Bocah tan itu..

"Ah, Taek Woon yah, perkenalkan nama ku ..." Ucap bocah tan itu mengangkat wajah_nya untuk menglihat ke bocah putih itu dan menerima uluran tangan Taek Woon. Namun, kata-kata_nya langsung dipotong oleh panggilan ibu_nya.

" Yeooniee..." Panggil ibu_nya bocah tan tersebut.

"Ne, Eomma.." Balas bocah tan yang diketahui bernama yeonie langsung melepas ngengaman tangan_nya dan segera berpaling dan bangun dari duduk_nya hendak menyusul ibu_nya.

Namun, karena teringat seseorang disamping_nya tadi ia pun kembali berbalik menghadap bocah Jung.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi," ucap yeonie sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan senyum manis_nya

' Senyum_nya... Manis ' batin Taek Woon

"janji?" Ucap bocah jung itu berharap

"Ya, aku janji, tapi janji ini hanya akan berlaku jika kamu bisa masuk ke sekolah StarLight Academy," kata bocah yang diketahui nama_nya yeonie itu

"aku akan menunggu_mu disana." lanjut_nya dengan senyuman yang masih merekah di wajah_nya

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu disana." kata Taek Woon juga tersenyum ke arah bocah bernama Yeonie tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa Taek Woon." Ucap Yeonie sambil berlari meninggalkan seorang bocah Jung sendirian disana.

'Yah, aku janji, Yeonie.' Batin Taek Woon sambil memperhatikan punggung kecil itu pergi menjauh.

dan itu adalah ingatan terakhir seorang bocah Jung Taek Woon tentang seorang bocah yang ditemui_nya disana di kediaman lee.

.

.

.

10 Tahun kemudian...

.

.

.

Di Star Light Academy yang terkenal dengan seni_nya dalam dunia musik dan akting. terlihat seorang anak laki-laki turun dari mobil_nya dan dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang cukup datar ia melihat lurus ke arah sekolah yang akan dia masuki untuk menuntut ilmu sebagai siswa disana.

Entah apa yang dirasakan_nya tiba-tiba saja sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajah_nya yang datar itu...

'Yeonie... sesuai janji, kita akan bertemu disini' gumam_nya.

TBC or END

membosankan yah?. author juga rasa_nya begitu. hehe... mohon dimaklumin masih amatir...


	2. Chapter 2 Cha Hak Yeon?

The Secret Of StarLihgt Academy

Chapter 02 N?.

Penulisan tidak sesuai EyD.

Dan ma'af bila jelek, membosankan dan alur_nya ngak sesuai dengan jalan cerita dan harapan reader...

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 Tahun Kemudian...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di halaman sekolah StarLight Academy berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang memandang lurus ke depan dengan senyuman yang terlihat diwajahnya yang datar itu bisa membuat semua siswa dan siswi terpesona dengan hanya satu kali melihat senyumannya itu.

Anak itu bernama Jung Taek Woon yang terkenal akan kepintarannya disemua mata pelajaran sejak ia masih SD dan sekarang dia sudah memasuki umurnya yang ke 16 dan akan memulai kehidupan Smanya yang damai dan akan penuh dengan misteri.

Tentunya ia masuk tidak mudah, harus di tes ini dan itu. Dan banyak anak-anak yang ingin masuk ke sana dengan bakat mereka dalam bidang masing-masing, seperti singer, rapper, dance, akting dll.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ditempat lain seseorang juga sedang melihat ke halaman dengan senyum yang berkembang di wajahnya dan disampingnya berdapat tiga orang sahabatnya yang sama-sama melihat ke arah halaman sekolah.

"Sepertinya seseorang yang kau tunggu akhirnya datang juga, Hyung" ucap seorang laki-laki dengan hidung mancungnya sambil tetap menghadap ke halaman sekolah.

"Dia tersenyum, seperti kau saat ini hyung" ucap seorang laki-laki dengan rambut warna merah muda.

"Dan sepertinya dia mengumamkan sesuatu, hyung." ucap seorang laki-laki berwarna rambut biru metalik dengan cepat tanpa aba-aba tersebut.

Ketiga orang yang mendengar penuturan laki-laki berambut metalik itu memalingkan wajahnya ke dirinya hanya untuk memberikan pandangan yang bisa dibilang seperti mengatakan "astaga, cepat banget ngomongnya" orang yang diberikan pandangan itu pun masih tetap memandang ke arah objek itu dan akhirnya dia berbalik melihat ke tiga orang yang melihatnya.

" Apa?" Tanya laki-laki rambut metalik dengan wajah yang bingung.

Dan mereka bertiga hanya mengelengkan kepala mereka dan kembali fokus melihat ke objek yang sedang dibicarakan.

" Ya, dia adalah orang yang ku tunggu, dan sepertinya dia masih mengingat janji itu. Senyum itu juga masih sama seperti dulu." ucap seorang laki-laki yang dipanggil hyung oleh 3 sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya dia bukan seseorang yang bisa membuat teman, hyung." Ucap seorang laki-laki berhindung mancung

"Ya, kau benar. Aku harap kalian bisa menjadi teman bagi dia" ucap orang itu dengan senyum yang masih berkembang disana.

Seakan ingat sesuatu yang penting, tiba-tiba saja suaranya berubah menjadi serius.

"Dan kalian harus ingat jangan sampai rahasia ini diketahui orang lain dan permintaan ku, kalian jangan menyapa dan memanggil dengan nama asliku selama aku disana, tapi dengan nama yang ku beritahu kalian sebelumnya." Ucapnya mengingatkan

" Baiklah, hyung.." ucap ke-tiga sahabatnya itu secara bersamaan.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi" ucap orang itu mengingatkan mereka kalau jam belajar akan segera dimulai.

"Kau juga. Hyung" ucap laki-laki berhidung mancung tersebut.

"Ya, aku akan menyusul, setelah aku melakukan ini" ucap orang itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kini Jung Taek Woon sedang berjalan menuju koridor dengan handset di telinganya dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah papan pengumuman dimana dia akan menempati kelasnya.

Dan setiap siswa &amp; siswi akan menempati kelas yang sudah ditentukan dengan peringkat dari hasil ujian yang telah diambil dua hari sebelum sekolah dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Matanya membulat kaget saat melihat papan pengumuman di depannya. Ada apa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh disana?. Ya, ada sesuatu disana yaitu peringkatnya disana. Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan peringkatnya disana?, peringkat_nya bukanlah peringkat pertama namun ke dua, ke DUA!. Siapa yang tidak shock?. Jung Taek Woon saja shock melihatnya apa lagi yang bikin.

Dan kalian tahu? yang menduduki peringkat pertama adalah seseorang dengan nama Cha Hak Yeon, nama yang asing bagi Taek Woon. Karena dia belum pernah mendengar nama yang mendapatkan nilai yang dibilang sempurna itu di Korea selain dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masih dengan kekagetan Taek Woon, tiba-tiba saja bell berbunyi membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Dia pun berlari mencari kelasnya setelah melihat papan pengumuman dan juga peta kelas yang akan dia tempati.

Dari arah yang lain dengan dia, terlihat seseorang juga sedang berlari dengan cepat menuju kelas yang ditujunya.

BRUK!

Namun keadaan itu malah membuat dirinya dan seseorang yang berlari itu malah bertabrakan dan jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh, sakit..!" Keluh keduanya bersamaan dan tanpa aba-aba mata mereka bertemu membuat keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

TBC or END?

RnR. Ne?. Walau aneh dan ngak sesuai alur.

Untuk yang sudah mereview...

Terimakasih, Thank U, Kamshamida, Arigato.


	3. Chapter 3 N, Perasaan DeJa Vu & anak SMP

Chapter 3 N Dan Perasaan Deja Vu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tabrakan yang tidak dapat dihindari membuat mata mereka bertemu dan berhenti sesaat. Namun, kontak mata itu hanya sebentar terjadi entah siapa yang duluan memutuskannya. Tapi, sepertinya mereka menjadi canggung.

Taek Woon yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain dengan dirinya. Mencoba untuk membuat dirinya dan sang pelari tidak terlarut dengan kecangungan itu. Taek Woon pun mengulurkan tangannya ke laki-laki tersebut.

"aku Jung Taek Woon" ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya

"Taek Woon-ssi yah.. aku N. Salam kenal" ucap laki-laki yang baru diketahui namanya tersenyum dengan sangat manis, dan menerima uluran tangan Taek woon untuk berkenalan.

Taek Woon terdiam saat melihat senyum dan mendengar suara itu, dia sepertinya pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya, tapi dimana?. Taek Woon tersadarkan dari lamunannya karena tiba-tiba saja orang didepan membuka suara.

"ahh, aku baru ingat, sampai jumpa Taek Woon-ssi dikelas" ucap N kaget saat melihat jam tangannya dan langsung melepaskan ngengaman tangan mereka dan berlari menjauh dari Taek Woon.

Taek Woon yang melihatnya menjauh menjadi sangat yakin kalau dia dan N pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tersadar dari lamunannya Taek Woon pun ikut berlari kearah yang sama dengan yang dilalui oleh N dan memasuki kelas yang sama dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taek Woon POV

Seminggu sejak kejadian tabrakan itu aku belum berkomunikasi lagi dengannya. Walau dikelas yang sama tapi aku jarang berkomunikasi dengan yang lain maupun dengannya. Dan sekarang aku sedang duduk menikmati makan siang ku dengan teman-temanku yag baru kukenal seminggu ini, mereka adalah Ken, Ravi, dan Hongbin. Ken dan aku berada digrup yang sama yaitu grup Vocal sedangkan Ravi dan Hongbin berada digrup Rapper.

Ya, Kami dibagi menjadi 3 grup oleh guru park yang masuk 5 menit setelah kami memasuki kelas. Grup pertama Vocal, Grup ke dua Rapper dan grup ke tiga Dance. Aku dan N seseorang yang sudah menarik perhatianku itu memasuki grup yang berbeda. Aku digrup Vocal dan dia digrup Dance.

Sudah seminggu juga aku masuk ke sekolah ini namun, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau ada yang aneh dengan sekolah ini seperti ada yang disembunyikan dari para siswa. Pembelajaran nya tidak terlalu ketat namun sangat rapi dan sopan. Dan aku rasa itu biasa bagi sekolah yang terkenal dengan seninya dalam dunia musik dan aktingnya. Dan kelas akting dan kelas musik sangat berbeda namun sepertinya kelas akting lebih susah untuk dideskripsikan.

Dan sudah 3 hari ini juga aku tidak melihat N diarea sekolah bukannya dia bolos atau apa. Dia tetap memasuki kelas dengan teratur hanya saja aku jarang melihatnya setelah jam istrahat, seperti sihir dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandanganku.

Taek Woon POV end.

Taek Woon yang sudah selesai dengan makan siang bangun dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi dari Kantin namun baru beberapa langka dia sudah dihentikan oleh suara Ken.

"Taek Woon Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Ken dengan mulut yang banyak dengan makanan (bisa bayangkan?) dan membuat kedua orang lainnya juga menatap Taek Woon dengan pandangan bertanya. Taek Woon memutar matanya saat melihat ke tiga orang yang duduk bersamanya tadi melihat dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"mau mencari udara segar diluar" jawab Taek Woon dengan wajah datarnya dan melenggang pergi keluar kantin. Taek Woon mencari N diberbagai tempat seperti koridor, atap sekolah, halaman sekolah, ruang olahraga indoor maupun outdoor, tidak menemukan N dimanapun akhirnya Taek Woon menuju sebuah pohon rindang yang menarik perhatiannya saat mecari N dikoridor.

Dia mendekati pohon rindang itu, dan bersandar pada pohon rindang tersebut untuk menikmati udara sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya saat dia duduk disitu. Dan tidak lama bersandar disana Taek Woon sepertinya terbawa arus ke dalam dunia mimpi. Dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang dicarinya selama ini berada diatas pohon rindang tersebut.

N yang baru tersadar dari tidurnya mencoba mengumpulkan semua nyawanya, saat ingin turun dari atas sana dia melihat dari atas seseorang yang bersandar pada pohon rindang tersebut dan dia yakin orang tersebut juga sedang tertidur.

SREEKK (bunyi daun)

N pun turun dengan sangat elegan namun tidak membangunkan seseorang yang sedang bersandar tersebut dari tidurnya. N tersenyum saat melihat orang yang sedang tertidur tersebut dan itu sangat manis, tidak ingin moment ersenyum saat melihat orang yang sedang tertidur tersebut dan itu sangat manis, tidak ingin momen yang bagus itu pergi N mengambil handPhonenya dan memotret wajah tidur Taek Woon. Setelah memotretnya N memasukkan kembali HandPhonenya ke dalam saku celananya dan saat N mau membangunkan Taek Woon tiba=tiba saja dia mendengar Taek Woon bergumam

"_aku janji Yeonnie_" gumam Taek Woon dalam tidurnya, N yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan berkata.

"_kau sudah menepati janjimu Taek Woonie dan kita sudah bertemu disini_" ucap N berbisik ditelinga Taek Woon, dan kembali menatap wajah Taek Woon dan duduk disampingnya. N mengelus pipi Taek Woon lembut dan Taek Woon yang tergangu dari tidurnya karena elusan tangan N sedikit demi sedikit membuka matanya dan melihat pada tangan yang masih mengelus pipinya itu.

"N?" ucapnya

"oh, hai kau sudah bangun?" tanya N menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Taek Woon

"ya" jawab Taek Woon yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya

"kalau begitu aku akan pergi duluan, karena sebentar lagi palajaran akan dimulai" ucap N bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan Taek Woon disana. Taek Woon yang melihat punggung itu menjauh seperti dihadapkan kembali dengan Yeonnie yang berlari meninggalkannya disana. Tidak lama kemudian Bell pun berbunyi.

TING...TING...

Suara Bell masuk menyadarkan Taek Woon dari lamunannya dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar dan mengejar N untuk ke kelas bersama. Selama berjalan ke kelas tidak ada yang berbicara hanya ada suara langkah kaki yang menemani mereka yang berjalan dalam diam. Saat sampai di depan kelas yang mereka kira bahwa kelas sudah dimulai ternyata semua siswa sedang berduduk dibangkunya masing-masing dan guru Im sepertinya belum masuk ke kelas mereka.

Dan setelah mereka memasuki kelas tidak lama kemudian guru im memasuki kelas mereka dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan sangat ganas dan menakutkan bagi mereka yang kurang memperhatikan kelasnya.

Dan pelajaran pun dimulai lagi dengan sangat sunyi yang ada hanyalah suara guru im yang mengajar didepan kelas begitulah yang terjadi seterusnya sampai jam pulang berbunyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah sekarang Taek Woon berjalan keluar sekolah menuju mobil yang sudah menjemputnya dan akan membawanya kembali ke rumahnya. Namun, didepan sana ada yang menarik perhatiannya, seorang anak memakai baju SMP berdiri disamping pagar sedang menghadap kebawah. Taek Woon melihat disekelilingnya tidak ada yang mau atau tidak ada yang bergerak menghampiri bocah itu dan akhirnya Taek Woon berinisiatif menghampiri bocah itu.

"Annyeong" sapa Taek Woon saat dirinya sudah berada didepan bocah itu.

"Annyeong" jawab bocah itu

"kamu lagi tunggu siapa dek?" tanya Taek Woon

"aku lagi menunggu Hak Yeon Hyung" jawab bocah itu lagi

Taek Woon yang mendengarnya membeku, dia baru teringat lagi dengan seseorang yang bernama Hak Yeon yang merebut peringkat pertamanya.

"bagaimana kau..." ucapan Taek Woon terpotong mendengar jawaban bocah itu

"dia kakak-ku" jawab bocah itu membuat Taek Woon membeku lagi. Bocah yang mengaku Hak Yeon sebagai Kakak-nya itu tersenyum melihat Taek Woon terdiam lebih tepatnya membeku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC Or EnD

Terim kasih sudah membaca jangan lupa untuk review yah

Dan ma'af kalau rada ngak nyambung yah alurnya.. :D dan ma'af lagi bila ada kata-kata yang kurang mengenakkan dihati reader

Untuk yang sudah review

Terim Kasih

Thank U

Kamshaminda

Arigatou

Danke

Xièxiè

Grazie


	4. Chapter 4 Cha Sang Hyuk, diikuti & ujian

Chapter 04

Penulisan tidak sesuai EyD.

Ma'af bila jelek, membosankan dan alurnya ngak sesuai dengan jalan cerita dan harapan reader...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taek woon menjadi terdiam dengan apa yang dia dengar dari anak SMP yang berada didepannya, yang memiliki tinggi yang melewati tinggi dirinya dan rambut berwarna pirang. Bagaimana bisa anak SMP sepertinya mengaku kalau Hak Yeon adalah Kakaknya? Apalagi tersenyum seperti orang kemenangan didepannya.

"Ah, ma'af saya tidak sopan, perkenalkan nama saya Cha Sang Hyuk adik Hak Yeon Hyung" Ucapnya

Memperkenalkan dirinya dan masih dengan senyuman itu dia mengangkat tangannya untuk berkenalan dan Taek Woon pun mau tidak mau menjabatkan tangannya dengan anak SMP yang diketahui namanya Cha Sang Hyuk itu.

"Hmm... Adik yah'

"Aku Jung Taek Woon" balasnya memperkenalkan dirinya dan tiba-tiba saja badan Taek Woon ditarik ke depan oleh Sang Hyuk dan berbisik ditelinganya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hak Yeon Hyung-ku direbut oleh mu" bisiknya tepat ditelinga Taek Woon dan setelah itu menjauhkan badannya dari Taek Woon dan melepaskan tangan mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja suara sebuah HandPhone menganggu sesi pertemuan mereka, dan itu bukan dari HandPhone-nya tapi suara dari HandPhone milik Anak didepannya.

"Ah, boleh aku angkat" ucap Sang Hyuk minta izin mengangkat teleponnya.

"Silakan" jawab Taek Woon.

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Taek Woon untuk mengangkat teleponnya Sang Hyuk berjalan menjauh dari Taek Woon dan mengangkat teleponnya. Tapi, samar-samar dari tempat Sang Hyuk masih dapat terdengar kata-katanya.

"Halo, Hyung?"

"..."

"Sudah, Hyung"

"..."

"Okay, aku akan kesana Hyung"

"..."

"Ne, baiklah, Hyung aku akan berhati-hati"

"..."

"Baiklah, Hyung. aku tutup ne?"

"..."

"Ne, Sampai ketemu Hyung"

Setelah selesai dengan teleponnya, Sang Hyuk langsung berbalik kembali kehadapan Taek Woon dan tersenyum lagi.

"Sayang sekali, pertemuan kita harus berakhir disini. Aku pergi dulu, Taek Woon Hyung" ucap Sang Hyuk yang melewati Taek Woon memasuki halaman sekolah dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

Taek Woon yang masih penasaran dengan sosok seorang Hak Yeon membatalkan jemputannya dan ikut berlari mengejar Sang Hyuk yang sudah memasuki koridor sekolah tanpa menunggu dirinya. (Memang siapa yang mau nunggu bang?).

Sang Hyuk yang merasa dirinya diikuti berbelok ke kiri dan terus-menerus berlari tak tentu arah sampai orang yang mengikutinya yaitu Taek Woon harus berhenti mengambil nafas dan memperhatikan Sang Hyuk yang berbelok ke kanan yang menurutnya tidak ada jalan disana selain koridor yang kosong dan juga karena tidak ada ruangan apapun disana dan koridor itu sangatlah panjang. Setelah mengatur nafasnya kembali Taek Woon mengejar Sang Hyuk lagi. Tapi, saat dia berbelok ke arah yang sama dengan Sang Hyuk namun, dirinya tidak melihat Sang Hyuk yang sedang berlari disana yang ada hanyalah koridor kosong dan sunyi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu ditempat lain seseorang sedang melihat keluar sekolah dari jendela ruangannya yang memiliki banyak dokumen-dokumen penting. Dia melihat Sang Hyuk berada didepan pagar saat dirinya ingin melepon Sang Hyuk pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang yang berjalan kearah Sang Hyuk. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan seseorang itu bisa menebak bahwa orang yang menuju Sang Hyuk adalah Taek Woon yang entah kenapa sepertinya terdiam agak lama dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka berjabat tangan dan dia melihat Sang Hyuk yang tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Taek Woon dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Taek Woon. Dan dia tersenyum kearah mereka walau mereka tidak dapat melihatnya.

Akhirnya dia menelepon Sang Hyuk dan masih tetap memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dia melihat Adiknya Sang Hyuk seperti meminta izin untuk mengangkat teleponnya dan sedikit menjauh dari Taek Woon. Setelah dirasanya seseorang yang diteleponnya mengangkat dan menjawab panggilannya dia pun mulai berbicara.

"..."

"Halo, hyukie, kau sudah sampai?"

"..."

"Datanglah ke ruanganku"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau sedang berbicara dengan Taek Woon. Tapi, sebelum kau datang masuk ke ruanganku pastikan tidak ada yang mengikutimu"

"..."

"Kalau kamu masih diikutinya beloklah ke koridor kiri setelah perempatan disana sudah Hyung siapkan seseorang yang akan menggantikanmu, Hyukkie"

"..."

"Berhati-hatilah"

"..."

Dan seperti yang sudah diduga oleh dirinya Taek Woon akan mengejar dan mengikuti Sang Hyuk.

Tidak lama setelah dia memberitahukan Sang Hyuk tentang itu. Sang Hyuk sudah tiba diruangannya. Dan disambut dengan senyum dibibirnya saat dilihatnya Sang Hyuk sudah berada diruangannya.

"Selamat datang Hyukkie" ucapnya tersenyum.

"Ne, Hak Yeon Hyung" jawab Sang Hyuk dengan senyum berkembang dibibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Taek Woon yang bingung dengan hilangnya Sang Hyuk ditempat tadi mencoba mencarinya lagi diberbagai tempat.

"Aahh... Sial...!"

Sudah 1 jam Taek Woon mencari Sang Hyuk tapi, dia tidak menemukan Sang Hyuk diberbagai tempat maupun dikoridor manapun. Taek Woon sepertinya agak kesal dengan hasil pencariannya akhirnya memilih pulang dengan taksi yang baru saja lewat didepannya.

'Kemana perginya dia?' Pikirnya didalam taksi menuju kediaman Jung.

Sehilangan jejak seseorang, baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya Taek Woon bagaimana bisa dia menghilang dalam sekejap mata?.

'Kelihatannya Sang Hyuk memiliki kecepatan dalam berlari.' Pikirnya lagi

Dan entah apa yang dipikirkannya sebuah senyuman evil terukir diwajahnya dan sepertinya Taek Woon sudah merencanakan sesuatu sebelum dia dapat kehilangan jejak seseorang seperti Sang Hyuk lagi dan mungkin juga kakaknya.

Merasa aneh dengan penumpangnya dibelakangnya supir taksi pun melihat dari kaca kecil diatasnya, saat dilihatnya senyuman yang terkesan menyeramkan itu dari sang penumpang seketika supir taksi tersebut jadi merinding sendiri dengan seseorang yang didalam taksinya itu.

(Author juga jadi merinding membayangkannya.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hak Yeon dan Sang Hyuk sedang menikmati waktu mereka dengan santai sambil meminum teh yang sudah tersediakan disana, sampai sebuah bunyi telepon menggangu waktu mereka bersama.

Hak Yeon pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju mejanya yang terdapat banyak buku dan dokumen-dokumen penting.

"Halo, Eomma"

"Halo, Yeonnie sayang... Mana Hyukkie?" Tanya Eomma-nya to do point

" Kapan kalian pulang? Jangan terlalu lama disana, Eomma sudah kangen dengan Hyukkie..." lanjutnya sepertinya merajut diakhir kata.

" Ne, Eomma, Hyukkie ada bersama ku, jangan khwatir kami tidak akan lama disini." Jawab Hak Yeon dari panggilan Eomma-nya.

Sang Hyuk yang merasa nama-nya disebut pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju Hak Yeon. Hak Yeon yang menyadari Sang Hyuk sang adik berada disamping-nya memberikan telepon itu ke Sang Hyuk.

"Eomma.. Hyukkie juga kangen Eomma, kami akan pulang secepatnya" ucap Hyukkie

"Ne... jangan lama-lama ne, sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, jadi cepatlah pulang"

"Ya, Eomma, Hyukkie tutup ne?"

"Eomma tunggu"

Setelah telepon ditutup, mau tidak mau mereka harus pulang sebelum Eomma mereka berubah menjadi monster yang mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, mobil mereka sempat terdiam dilampu merah mungkin sekitar satu atau dua menit sebelum akhirnya berjalan lagi.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang dari mobil seberang juga berada dilampu merah yang sama dengan mereka tetapi berbeda jalur.

Taek Woon yang duduk dibagian kanan dibelakang supir yang sedikit bosan menunggu waktu hijau menyala, memalingkan wajahnya kesamping kanannya dan sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Bukankah itu dia?' Pikirnya.

Sang Hyuk yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan bosan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kiri-nya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia saat dilihatnya Taek Woon yang berada diseberang jalur dan tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil kembali berjalan 5 menit yang lalu tapi Hak Yeon yang memakai kacamata dan sedang membaca dokumen yang dibawakan oleh sang seketaris Min dikantornya tadi, merasa kalau adiknya agak sedikit aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya, Hak Yeon pun bertanya ke sang adik.

"Ada apa Hyukkie? Apakah kau melihat hantu?" Tanya Hak Yeon sedikit bercanda, masih dengan membaca dokumennya. Namun, candaan yang biasa-nya direspon sang adik tidak direspon sama sekali membuat Hak Yeon mengeryitkan keningnya.

" Hyukkie?" Tanya Hak Yeon memalingkan wajahnya ke orang yang disampingnya Sang Hyuk. Merasa namanya dipanggil cepat-cepat Sang Hyuk memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghadap sang kakak.

"T-tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok Hyung" jawab Sang Hyuk sedikit grogi.

Merasa sang adik tidak menjawab dengan jujur, Hak Yeon memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Ada apa Hyukkie?" Tanya Hak Yeon lagi dengan sedikit penekanan disetiap kata-katanya

Sang Hyuk yang dipandang sang Kakak dan mendengar suara kakaknya yang sudah mengeluarkan wajah serius mau tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Tadi... Aku melihat Taek Woon Hyung yang melihat ke arah ku dan..." jawab Sang Hyuk menunduk takut.

" Dan apa?" Potong Hak Yeon

"Dan dia tersenyum" jawab Sang Hyuk takut kakaknya marah.

" Kapan? " Tanya Hak Yeon lagi

"Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu" jawab Sang Hyuk masih dengan menunduk

" Apa? 10 menit yang lalu dan kamu tidak memberitahu Hyung?" Ucap Hak Yeon sedikit emosi, walau sebenarnya dia tidak pernah bisa memarahi Sang Hyuk tapi, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sang Hyuk melihat sang kakak marah padanya.

"Tuan Park bisakah anda memutar jalan? Dan sedikit percepat jalannya?" Tanya Hak Yeon kepada supir yang berada didepannya yang diketahui bermarga Park itu

"Baik, Tuan muda Cha" jawab supir Park

Tanpa pikir panjang Hak Yeon menyuruh supir yang didepannya memutar jalan dan mempercepat jalannya setelah mendengar penuturan sang adik.

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Hak Yeon, mobil mereka diikuti oleh Taksi yang ditumpangi oleh Taek Woon. Hampir satu jam mereka diikuti oleh Taek Woon yang tidak menyerah juga, dan Hak Yeon pun melihat jamnya.

Jam 18.45

"Lima belas menit lagi sebelum jam 7" pikirnya

Setelah melihat jamnya Hak Yeon yang merasa tidak enak dengan Eommanya yang sudah menanti dirumah. Meminta supir Park agar lebih cepat.

"Tuan Park tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi?" Tanya Hak Yeon saat dilihatnya taksi itu masih mengikutinya.

"Ini sudah 60 km/jam tuan muda Cha" jawab supir Park

Setelah melihat bahwa mereka cukup jauh dengan taksi tadi Hak Yeon menyuruh supir park menepi dan Sang Hyuk yang berada disamping kakaknay jadi bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Tuan Park menepi sebentar dan gantian denganku, Hyukkie telepon penjaga untuk buka pintunya dan suruh tutup kembali setelah kita masuk" perintah Hak Yeon

Setelah mendengar perintah dan perkataan Hak Yeon, supir Park menepikan mobilnya dan bergantian dengan Hak Yeon yang mengendarai mobilnya. Dan Sang Hyuk yang mendengar perintah kakaknya dengan cepat menelepon penjaga rumah mereka.

Hak Yeon membawa kembali mobilnya ke dalam arus jalanan dan tampa menunggu lama dia menancapkan gasnya hingga 100 km/jam dan membawanya dengan sangat cepat seperti seorang profesional dalam balapan mobil sampai-sampai taksi yang mengikuti mereka tidak terlihat lagi hingga mereka sampai dirumah dengan selamat dan mereka sampai dirumah kurang dari 12 menit dari yang diperkirakan Hak Yeon.

Hak Yeon pun mendesah lega setelah mobil mereka sampai di rumah. Dan Hak Yeon langsung keluar dari mobil untuk memasuki rumah mereka.

Tapi, dirasakannya Sang Hyuk tidak mengikutinya. Dia kembali ke mobil dan melihat Sang Hyuk yang setengah pingsan (?) Atau bisa dibilang setengah mabuk (?) Dan juga melihat sang supir yang berada disampingnya tadi, yang sepertinya juga sudah pingsan dikarenakan sport jantung yang diberikan Hak Yeon tuan muda Cha mereka .

Malam ini sepertinya mereka harus mengurus sang adik yang juga merasakan sport jantung yang diberikan sang kakak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taek Woon yang hampir sampai ke arah mereka melihat seseorang keluar dari tempat duduk belakang supir dan bergantian dengan sang supir yang menuju tempat duduk disampingnya.

Mereka hampir sampai tetapi mobil yang diikutinya kembali kedalam arus jalanan dan tanpa menunggu lama mobil itu berlari dengan sangat cepat membuat taksi mereka kaget dan merem mendadak membuat Taek Woon maju kedepan mendadak (bisa bayangin?) dan taksi yang ditumpangi Taek Woon tidak dapat mengikutinya lagi dikarenakan mobil yang mereka ikuti hilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Shit..." Geram Taek Woon memukul kursi penumpang dan ini kedua kali bagi dirinya kehilangan jejak seseorang yang ingin diketahui sosoknya. Taksi pun kembali berjalan menuju kediaman Jung.

30 menit telah terlewati dan sekarang Taek Woon sudah sampai dirumahnya dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Eommanya dan menghempaskan badannya ditempat tidur. Matanya memandang langit-langit atap kamarnya

"Yeonnie... Kamu dimana?" Gumamnya dan menutup matanya

Berharap pertanyaannya terjawabkan, tanpa menunggu lama Taek Woon langsung terlelap ke dalam alam minpinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya Hak Yeon bangun seperti biasanya lebih awal dari orangtuanya maupun sang adik. Dan membersihkan dirinya setelahnya dia berpakaian dan menuju kantor kecil yang berada disamping kamarnya.

Memeriksa semua dokumen yang belum selesai dia baca dan hampir satu jam Hak Yeon berkutat dengan semua dokumen-dokumen yang sudah dilimpahkan ke dirinya saat dirinya memasuki umur 15. Masa-masa sulit saat memimpin perusahan yang besar seorang diri itu semua sudah dia lewati dengan sangat mudah mengingat saat sang ayah yang mengajarinya menjadi pemimpin yang baik dan bijaksana yang tidak memandang status maupun martabat dan selalu melakukan kerja sama yang baik dengan sang pemimpin perusahan lain dan dia terkenal dengan senyum khasnya saat selesai melakukan meeting dengan sukses.

Tanpa Hak Yeon sadari sang adik sudah bersandar diambang pintu menggelengkan kepalanya kepada Hak Yeon yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya sedikit saja ketika Hak Yeon sedang bekerja dengan serius sampai melupakan waktu-nya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Ehem... " Batuk Sang Hyuk

"Ah, Hay Hyukkie kau sudah bangun ternyata" ucap Hak Yeon yang baru tersadarkan oleh batuk Sang Hyuk tanpa melihat pada sang adik.

"Tentu saja aku sudah bangun, memang Hyung kira ini sudah jam berapa?" Tanya Sang Hyuk

"Tentu saja Hyung tahu jam 06.30 menit" jawab Hak Yeon merapikan berkas-berkas yang baru saja selesai dibaca dan ditandatanganinya dan tangannya bergerak menelepon seketaris Min untuk mengambil berkas-berkas yang sudah selesai dibacanya diatas meja.

"Baiklah, mari kita pergi. Biar Hyung yang mengantar, supir Park sepertinya masih sakit." ucap Hak Yeon bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"dan itu karena Hyung" lanjut Sang Hyuk mengoda kakaknya dan berlari meninggalkan Hak Yeon menurun tangan dengan cepat.

"Yak, Hyukkie..!" Teriak Hak Yeon yang juga menanggapi candaan adiknya itu tersenyum kearah pintu dimana adiknya tadi berdiri dan itu memang kenyataannya karena kemarin mereka diikuti jadi mau tidak mau Hak Yeon yang mengantikan supir Park agar cepat sampai dirumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan ke sekolahnya Sang Hyuk terus bercerita tentang sekolahnya di LA berbagai kejadian diceritakannya dengan rinci sampai mereka tiba disekolah Sang Hyuk.

Hak Yeon yang mendengar semua cerita adiknya tertawa namun juga tersenyum menampilkan senyuman khas dirinya. Sang Hyuk terlihat sangat senang ketika Hak Yeon meresponnya juga dengan tawaan dan senyuman.

Sang Hyuk bersekolah di Ho Rin junior High School, sekolah yang mementingkan nilai akademik dan juga meningkatkan prestasi siswa dengan berbagai kegiatan yang sudah disiapkan disana.

Setelah sampai disekolahnya Sang Hyuk turun dari mobil dan pamit masuk ke dalam sekolahnya meninggalkan Hak Yeon yang tersenyum manis disana dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju sekolahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak terasa hari ujian penentuan kelas ke dua sebentar lagi akan dimulai dan mereka harus berlomba-lomba dalam ujian kali ini karena sepertinya ujian kali ini tidak seperti saat mereka pertama kali masuk di StarLight Academy.

Sementara itu Taek Woon yang merasa dia harus lebih mengenal siapa lawannya yang bernama Cha Hak Yeon itu karena sebentar lagi ujian penetuan kelas kedua akan dimulai akhir bulan november itu berarti seminggu lagi mereka akan mengikuti ujiannya.

Tapi, ada yang membuatnya kepikiran, apa yang membuatnya kepikiran? Itu adalah sosok yang selama beberapa bulan ini mengangu pikirannya. Ya dia adalah Cha Hak Yeon orang yang tidak dia tahu sosoknya itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikit pun selama dia disini.

Tapi, Taek Woon sepertinya lebih mementingkan melawan rivalnya dari pada mencari Yeonnie bocah yang berjanji dengannya waktu mereka di kediaman Lee.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC or END

Ma'af baru update sekarang...

Itu karena laptop dipakai kakak saya selama seminggu jadi baru sekarang deh updatenya.

Terimakasih yang sudah review dan menunggu

Kamshamida

Arigatou

Xie xie

Danke

Grazie


	5. Chapter 5 Amusement Park dan kecurigaan

Hari ini adalah hari minggu yang biasanya dipakai orang-orang untuk mengistrahatkan dirinya. Tapi, lain Halnya dengan Hak Yeon. Dia selaku Presdir di Angel Corp ini sedang melakukan rapat dengan ke delapan presdir lainnya yang menanamkan sahamnya di Angel Corp.

Dan disetiap rapat yang dipimpin olehnya selalu diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah pertanda semua yang hadir disana menyetujui ide yang diberikannya.

Setelah rapat selesai, ke delapan Presdir dari masing-masing perusahan keluar dari ruangan rapat satu persatu dan pulang kerumah. Tapi, ada juga yang masih berkumpul dan bergosip-ria. Seperti beberapa Presdir ini.

"Ide yang diberikan olehnya sangatlah bagus-bagus" ucap Presdir Oh

"Benar, tidak salah kita menanamkan saham kita disini" ucap Presdir Kan

"Itu benar, sampai-sampai aku ingin menikahkan putri-ku dengan Presdir Cha yang masih muda itu" ucap Presdir Yoo

"Tentu, aku juga sama. Tapi, kita tidak tahu bagaimana wajah Presdir Cha dibalik topeng phatom itu" ujar Presdir Hwang

"Benar sekali, siapa yang tahu apa yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng itu" ucap Presdir Kan

Presdir Jung yang tidak jauh dari mereka mendengar pembicaraan tersebut, Presdir Jung adalah Presdir dari perusahan Best Corp. yang baru menandatangi kontrak kerjasama dengan Angel Corp 2 minggu yang lalu. Jadi, jika dia berpikir kalau Presdir Cha masih muda berarti umurnya kurang lebih antara 20 atau 30.. Mengingat kata muda, dia jadi teringat anaknya yang masih muda. Jung Taek Woon dan dia juga teringat bahwa anaknya bersekolah di StarLight Academy yang juga merupakan sekolah yang dibangun oleh Angel Corp 50 tahun yang lalu. Mungkinkah dia harus bertanya pada anaknya?.

Sementara itu ditempat lain

Hak Yeon yang merasa dirinya sedang digosipkan tiba-tiba saja bersin saat sedang membaca laporan tentang gravitasi perusahan dikantornya.

'Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakan ku' batinnya.

Dan dia tetap melanjutkan membaca laporannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu dirumahnya.

Sang Hyuk merasa kalau dirumah ini terasa sepi tanpa Hak Yeon Hyungnya. Walau dirumah ada Appa dan Eommanya yang selalu bermesraan seperti remaja yang sering memadu kasih. Tapi, tetap saja dirumah hanya dia yang merasa bosan sendiri. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sepertinya sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Sang Hyuk dengan cepat menganti bajunya menjadi baju untuk berpergian setelah mandi pastinya ya.

'Apakah aku langsung mengajak Hyung atau membuatnya kaget dulu?' Pikirnya.

'Dan sepertinya kalau banyak orang akan lebih bagus' batinnya dan menggangukkan kepalanya.

Dan tangannya segera menekan nama seseorang yang akan diteleponnya untuk diajaknya.

"Halo, Hyung... Bisakah Hyung membawa Hyung yang lain?" Tanya Sang Hyuk kepada seseorang yang diseberang

"..."

"Kita akan bertemu di Amusement Park, jam 10. Okay Hyung?." Ucap Sang Hyuk.

"..."

"Ya, bye bye" ucap Sang Hyuk mengakhiri panggilan teleponnya.

'Sekarang tinggal Hak Yeon Hyung'batinnya.

Dengan cepat dia mengambil dua topi, dua kacamata dan juga beberapa pakaian yang akan dibawanya dengan warna yang sama yaitu warna Hitam. kenapa warna hitam? Ya, mungkin untuk menghindari kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Sang Hyuk berjalan dengan cepat menaiki mobilnya dan menuju ke kantor kakaknya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara dikediaman Jung

Terlihat sebuah mobil berhenti didepan kediaman Jung dan memperlihatkan seorang anak kecil mungkin umurnya sekitar 10 tahun berlari memasuki kediaman Jung dengan wajah yang ceria dan sepertinya keluarga Jung kedatangan tamu kecil.

"Ah, lihat siapa yang datang" ucap Mrs. Jung

"Hay, tante... Taek Woon Hyungie ada?" Sapa dan tanyanya pada Mrs. Jung dengan nada manisnya yang duduk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan anak itu.

"Tentu, Taek Woon Hyungie ada dikamarnya" jawab Mrs. Jung mencubit pipinya anak itu.

Anak itu berlari menaiki tangga setelah mendengar jawab Mrs. Jung dan menuju kamar yang ujung dari tangga dan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

BRAKK.

"Taek Woon Hyungie..." Teriak namja kecil itu memasuki kamar Taek Woon. Taek Woon yang tadinya sedang membaca buku tentang musik dan komposer tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya saat mendengar teriakan yang memekahkan telinga itu dan juga pintu yang dibanting (?).

"Hay, Hyun Woo." Sapa Taek Woon dan mengambil bukunya yang dia jatuhkan tadi.

" Taek Woon Hyungie... Ayo pergi ke Amusement Park" rengek Hyun Woo dilengan Taek Woon

"Hyung tidak bisa pergi Hyun Woo karena besok Hyung ada ujian" ucap Taek Woon untuk menolak ajakan sepupu kecilnya itu dengan lembut dan membelai kepalanya.

"Tapi, aku sudah lama tidak bermain bersama Hyungie" ucap Hyun Woo menunduk, dengan suara yang terdengar sedih dan sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan mengeluarkan air matanya.

Taek Woon yang dari awal tidak tegaan melihat sepupu kecilnya itu akan menangis membelai lagi kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Hyung akan pergi bersamamu"

Ucap Taek Woon menyetujui permintaan sang sepupu.

"Tunggu, Hyung di bawah ne?" Lanjut Taek Woon.

"Ne... Cepat ya Hyungie" Jawab Hyun Woo dengan senyum manis andalannya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Hyun Woo dengan segera turun ke bawah dan duduk disofa diruang keluarga dengan memainkan kakinya sambil bernyanyi dan mengerakkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan tanda dia sedang senang sekali.

Tidak lama menunggu Taek Woon turun dengan baju casualnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana Hyun Woo sedang bernyanyi dengan senang.

"Ayo, kita pergi Hyun Woo" ucap Taek Woon

"Ne, ayo jalan" ucap Hyun Woo setengah berteriak dan juga tangan yang diangkat seperti orang menyemangati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hak Yeon yang sedang membaca laporan tentang rapat tadi pagi yang diselenggarakan olehnya tidak menyadari Sang Hyuk yang sudah duduk didepannya dan Sang Hyuk sangat tidak menyukai itu ketika Hak Yeon sudah fokus dengan pekerjaannya dia akan mengabaikan sekelilingnya dan asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dengan ide yang tiba-tiba saja muncul diotaknya Sang Hyuk bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Hak Yeon dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk berbisik dan tangannya yang siap mengagetkan Hak Yeon dengan mengerakkannya perlahan.

" Yeonnie Hyung~~" bisik Sang Hyuk dengan nada seperti hantu dan dia tidak lupa untuk menjalankan tangannya disekeliling leher Hak Yeon.

Hak Yeon yang merasa namanya dipanggil dengan nada seperti itu seketika merinding. Tapi, saat dirasakannya sebuat tangan bergerak disekitar lehernya dengan cepat Hak Yeon nangkap tangan itu.

"Cha Sang Hyukkie... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?." Tanya Hak Yeon dengan nada yang sudah menebak siapa pelakunya dan menjauhkan tangan Sang Hyuk dari lehernya.

"Aku disini ingin melihat Hyung kok" jawab Sang Hyuk kembali ketempat dimana dia duduk.

"Tidak biasanya kamu datang kesini, pasti ada apa-apanya" ucap Hak Yeon yang tidak percaya dengan jawaban Sang Hyuk.

"Ah... Yeonie Hyung selalu tahu apa yang kuinginkan" ucap Sang Hyuk menpoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau memanggilku dengan nama itu rasanya dunia akan terbalik" ucap Hak Yeon sedikit tertawa.

"Hyungie... Apakah aku tidak boleh memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Sang Hyuk cemberut.

"Tentu kau bisa memanggilku begitu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang kamu ingin memanggilku begitu?" Tanya Hak Yeon berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kaca besar dibelakangnya.

"Karena aku sayang Hyung" jawab Sang Hyuk yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dari samping.

Mendengar jawaban adiknya Hak Yeon hanya tersenyum dan membelai kepalanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang kamu inginkan? Hmm..?" Tanya Hak Yeon tersenyum

"Untuk sekarang, yang aku inginkan hanya satu" jawab Sang Hyuk sambil memperlihatkan satu jarinya didepan wajahnya.

"Apa itu Hyukkie? Hyung akan memenuhinya" ucap Hak Yeon memperhatikan gerakan Sang Hyuk.

"Kalau begitu ayo ganti baju" lanjut Sang Hyuk kembali ceria setelah tadi dia mengingat tujuan yang sebenarnya dia datang kekantor Hak Yeon.

"Ganti baju? Untuk apa?" Tanya Hak Yeon yang masih dengan posisinya yaitu, berdiri didepan kaca yang memperlihatkan keindahan kota Seoul.

"Tenang... Yeonie Hyung ikut saja" ucap Sang Hyuk mendorong Hak Yeon untuk mengikutinya.

"Tapi, Hyung masih ada pekerjaan" ucap Hak Yeon

"Katanya Yeonie Hyung mau memenuhi permintaanku" ucap Sang Hyuk kembali cemberut mendengar perkataan adiknya Sang Hyuk yang sudah kembali cemberut akhirnya Hak Yeon mengiyakan perkataan adiknya.

Setelah itu Sang Hyuk memberikan Hak Yeon pakaian yang dibawanya. Sekarang Hak Yeon sudah berdiri dengan baju casual warna hitam tidak lupa juga dengan topi dan kacamata yang berwarna hitam.

Sekarang tinggal keluar dari kantor saja tanpa diketahui seketaris Min yang hampir sama menyeramkannya dengan sang Ayah.

Selama berjalan keluar dari kantornya yang dipimpin oleh Sang Hyuk mereka memakai jalan belakang yang artinya harus lewat tangga darurat yang jarang dilewati banyak orang. Dan sekarang mereka sudah diluar dan menuju mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan... Disinilah mereka sekarang di Amusement Park tempat dimana orang-orang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk bersenang-senang dan menghilangkan stress.

"Kenapa kita kesini Hyukkie?" Tanya Hak Yeon yang memandang ngeri beberapa permainan. Sang Hyuk yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan kembali menarik Hak Yeon untuk memasuki Amusement Park saat dilihatnya orang yang dikenalnya Sang Hyuk langsung berlari menuju kearah mereka.

"Hyung..." Teriak Sang Hyuk.

Hak Yeon yang tadinya ditarik bernafas lega saat Sang Hyuk berlari kearah orang yang mereka kenal.

Dan Hak Yeon mengikuti Sang Hyuk dari belakang menuju tiga orang yang dipanggil Hyung oleh Sang Hyuk. Siapa mereka? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Ken, Ravi, dan Hong Bin.

Sebelum Hak Yeon sampai ditempat mereka Sang Hyuk seperti membisikkan sesuatu kepada tiga orang tersebut dan sepertinya mereka mengganguk mengerti dengan rencana Sang Hyuk dan berbalik memandangi Hak Yeon yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Yeonnie Hyung... Palliwa..." panggil mereka bersamaan dengan seringaian yang terukir diwajah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Taek Woon bersama Hyun Woo sedang berjalan menuju ke salah satu permainan, tidak jauh darinya dia mendengar suara beberapa orang yang memanggil nama 'Yeonnie' dengan segera dia berpaling dari Hyun Woo melihat beberapa orang yang dikenalnya mendorong seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

'Bukankah itu Ken. Ravi. Dan Hong Bin dan juga Si bocah Smp itu. Dan siapa yang memakai kacamata dan topi hitam itu? bahkan bajunya juga hitam.' Batin Taek Woon melihat mereka seperti sangat akrab satu sama lain.

'apakah mereka saling kenal? Terlihat... sangat akrab' Batin Taek Woon lagi

Sementar Hyun Woo sudah cemberut melihat Hyung tersayangnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hyun Woo.

"Hyung... Taek Woon Hyungie..." ucap Hyun Woo yang pertamanya memanggil Taek Woon pelan sambil menarik celananya setengah berteriak memanggil Taek Woon sehingga membuat Taek Woon sadar akan keberadaan Hyun Woo disampingnya dan juga apa yang sebenarnya tujuan mereka berada di Amusement Park.

"Ah, ya. Mian. Hyung mengabaikan mu Hyun Woo-ah" jawab Taek Woon mensejajarkan badannya dengan Hyun Woo yang memalingkan wajahnya dari Taek Woon.

"Hyung mengabaikanku" ucap Hyun Woo memalingkan wajahnya

"Hyungkan sudah minta ma'af Hyunnie..." ucap Taek Woon tidak kalah cemberutnya dengan Hyun Woo

"kalau Hyunnie masih marah Hyungie pulang saja" lanjut Taek Woon berdiri dari duduknya

"Aniya... jangan pulang... Hyunnie tidak marah kok " ucap Hyun Woo dengan cepat memeluk kaki jenjang Taek Woon.

"baiklah, Hyung belikan tiketnya dulu, Hyun Woo tunggu disana yah?" ucap Taek Woon yang menunjuk bangku yang tersedia disana.

"Nde, Hyun Woo akan tunggu disana" ucap Hyun Woo senang dan berlari menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Taek Woon.

Taek Woon kembali melihat kearah dimana tadi dilihatnya Ken, Ravi, Hong Bin, si bocah Smp dan juga seseorang yang memakai kacamata dan topi yang serba hitam itu, dilihatnya lagi disekeliling tempat tadi tapi, tidak menemukan mereka dan dia beramsumsi bahwa mereka sudah pergi dari sana.

Padahal mereka sangat-sangat dekat malah, seperti saatini mereka (Ken, Ravi, Hong Bin dan Sang Hyuk) sedang berjalan mendorong Hak Yeon menuju salah satu wahana yang tidak disukai Hak Yeon dan Taek Woon yang berlari menuju kasir untuk membeli tiket.

Dan hampir dua jam sudah mereka dan Taek Woon disana selalu berlawanan arah dan tempat. Tapi, sepertinya takdir tidak mengizinkan mereka bertemu barang sedikit pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah semakin terik dan Amusement Park sudah semakin ramai. Tapi, mereka masih setia bermain dengan wahana-wahana tersebut.

Tapi, kali ini sepertinya Taek Woon yang baru keluar dari wahana Jet Coaster (benar ngak tulisannya?) itu bersama Hyun Woo benar-benar melihat mereka secara langsung berjalan didepan mereka dengan mengelilingi seseorang yang memakai kacamata dan topi hitam yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Taek Woon itu seperti sedang marah dengan mereka dan mereka yang meminta ma'af dengan tangan didepan wajah mereka.

Sebenarnya hanya tiga orang saja yang meminta ma'af karena hanya Sang Hyuk yang tersenyum dan berjalan dibelakang mereka dengan tangan yang berada dibelakang kepalanya.

'apakah mereka memang sudah saling mengenal dengan orang yang memakai kacamata dan topi hitam itu? Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan apakah mereka juga mengenal bocah Smp itu? Mencurigakan..' batin Taek Woon yang melihat keakraban mereka dengan seseorang itu serta Sang Hyuk yang tersenyum kemenangan.

'mungkinkah dia adalah Hak Yeon?' pikir Taek Woon curiga dengan seseorang tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang Hyuk yang merasa diperhatikan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping kirinya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat Taek Woon yang tersenyum dan mulutnya seperti mengatakan 'aku menemukanmu' dan 'tidak akan kubiarkan lolos' yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka dan dengan cepat dia berjalan kedepan dan berbisik ditelinga para Hyungnya.

'Kita harus pulang, ada Taek Woon Hyung tidak jauh disamping kiri kita' bisik Sang Hyuk

Mendengar bisikkan Sang Hyuk sontak ke-empat orang itu terdiam ditempat karena mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Taek Woon bisa berada disana memperhatikan mereka.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama Hak Yeon langsung berbalik mengatakan rencananya dan setelah mengatakannya Hak Yeon langsung berlari dengan menarik tangan Sang Hyuk untuk mengikutinya ketiga orang lainnya yang melihat Hak Yeon mulai berlari ikut berlari tapi, mereka berlari berlainan arah dengan Hak Yeon sesuai seperti yang direncanakan Hak Yeon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Taek Woon berjalan kearah mereka setelah mengatakan pada Hyun Woo untuk menunggunya di sebuah Kafe didalam Amusement Park itu. Dia berjalan mendekati mereka, hampir sampai didekat mereka tiba-tiba saja seseorang yang memakai kacamata dan topi hitam mulai berlari dengan menarik tangan si bocah Smp dan saat ingin menyentuh pundak Ken dan Hong Bin tiba-tiba saja mereka bertiga berlari berlainan arah dengan orang tersebut dan apa yang terjadi? Tentu saja mereka seperti bermain kejar-kejaran, didalam Amusement Park? dengan matahari yang terik? Tentu dan mereka sedang melakukannya.

Tapi, kalian tahu kan? Kalau Taek Woon tidaklah bodoh? Ya, iyalah karena dialah peringkat kedua di StarLight Academy berarti otaknya pintar, sangat pintar malah.

Oleh karena itu dia lebih memilih mengejar seseorang itu yang dia duga adalah Hak Yeon dan si bocah Smp daripada mengejar Ken, Ravi, dan Hong Bin.

Dan kalian tahu? Itu sudah diperkirakan Hak Yeon kalau merekalah yang akan dikejar Taek Woon bukannya Ken, Ravi maupun Hong Bin mungkin juga bukan Sang Hyuk tapi, Hanya Hak Yeon yang dikejar olehnya.

Sekarang mereka seperti kucing dan tikus kalau dilihat secara nyata, kucing yang mencari tikus dan tikus yang bersembunyi dari kucing, mirip bukan? (Hanya perumpamaan, jangan bash author ya).

Mereka seperti bermain petak umpet selama 1 jam dan hari sudah semakin sore menandakan malam akan segera tiba 2 jam lagi.

Seperti halnya matahari yang sudah mulai mengantuk dan turun secara perlahan-lahan dan sedikit demi sedikit Amusement Park pun mulai menutup dirinya. Disaat itulah Taek Woon melihat seseorang yang memakai topi dan juga kacamata tidak lupa juga dengan baju berwarna hitam berlari ke arah jalan keluar dari Amusement Park dimana sebuah mobil telah menunggunya untuk dia masuki.

"Hak Yeon, Tunggu!" Teriak Taek Woon seketika membuat orang yang dipanggil berhenti berlari tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Ma'af, kau salah orang" ucap orang itu membelakangi Taek Woon dan kembali berlari menuju pintu keluar Amusement Park meninggalkan Taek Woon yang terdiam dengan kata-kata orang tersebut.

'Suaranya seperti pernah ku dengar disuatu tempat' batin Taek Woon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Hak Yeon yang sudah sampai dirumahnya langsung menuju kamarnya setelah melepaskan kacamata dan juga topi yang sedari tadi dipakainya dan kemudian berjalan ke balkon kamarnya

"Haahh..." Hak Yeon menghela napasnya.

'Seandainya tradisi ini tidak ada, pasti aku akan memberitahumu bahwa akulah Yeonnie yang kau cari sekaligus Hak Yeon yang kau anggap rival, Woonie-ah' batin Hak Yeon memandang langit malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya

Ini adalah hari senin, yang berarti adalah Hari Ujian bagi siswa maupun siswi disana untuk menentukan kelas kedua mereka yang lagi-lagi diambil menurut peringkat mereka. tapi, pembagian ini diambil dari peringkat 1 sampai 20 untuk kelas utama dan seterusnya dan ujiannya hanya berlangsung 5 hari saja tidak lebih dan tidak kurang dan tentu itu membuat mereka berlomba-lomba untuk memasuki kelas utama, kelas yang sering menjadi pusat perhatian selama 40 tahun terakhir.

Dan ujian itu mereka lakukan secara tertib dan tidak ada kerusuhan sedikit pun karena jika ada yang membuat kerusuhan maka kau akan dikeluarkan secara paksa.

Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang gugup menghadapi ujian ini. tapi, Taek Woon menatapnya lurus kedepan menyakinkan hatinya yang menggangap ujian ini seperti mendapatkan tantangan dari Hak Yeon.

'Aku harus bisa mengalahkanmu' batinnya menatap papan pengumuman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC Or End

Ma'af membuat saudara sekalian menunggu...

Karena sekarang sudah saya lanjutkan...

I Hope U Like It Guys! And Don't forget To Review. If, you want :D

Kamsahamida

Thank You

Arigatou

Danke

Xie xie

Grazie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

Penulisan tidak sesuai EyD.

Dan ma'af bila jelek, membosankan dan alurnya ngak sesuai dengan jalan cerita dan harapan reader...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktivitas sehari-hari dengan wajah yang berseri, burung-burung bercicit ria dan anak-anak bermain dengan gembiranya, Namun itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan mood seorang Jung Taek Woon, yang sedang mendengus kesal melihat papan pengumuman ujian sekolahnya.

Karena hari ini adalah hari pengumuman nilai mereka setelah 6 bulan belajar disana dan 5 hari menjalani ujian. Dan Taek Woon adalah orang yang sial menurutnya. Karena mendapatkan nilai dibawah sang nilai sempurna itu lagi.

"Peringkat 2 lagi. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi" batin Taek Woon geram meremas tangannya sendiri

"Huuh..." Dia menghela napasnya setelah melihat papan pengumuman disekolahnya dan melepaskan remasan tangannya.

"Nama itu lagi, sial..." batin Taek Woon kesal, kenapa Taek Woon kesal?. Karena lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan peringkat ke-dua, padahal dia juga terkenal dengan kepintarannya. kenapa dia tidak mendapatkan peringkat pertama coba? itulah yang membuatnya kesal!.

Padahal Taek Woon terkenal dengan kepintaran dalam semua bidang mata belajaran disana. dia selalu mendapatkan nilai yang cukup memuaskan disetiap mata belajaran tak lebih dari itu karena lagi-lagi dia terkalahkan oleh sosok yang tidak diketahuinya yang mendapat nilai 100, nilai yang sempurna dalam semua mata pelajaran padahal Taek Woon tidak pernah melihat mau pun mendengar suara dari seseorang yang bernama Cha Hak Yeon. Eh? Pernah sih diamusement Park dan itu hanya sekali.

Ya, nama yang selama ini menganggu atau lebih tepatnya menghantui pikiran seorang Jung Taek Woon.

Ingat baik-baik Cha Hak Yeon sosok yang terkenal akan kepintarannya tidak pernah muncul disekolah dan selalu mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna, itu hanyalah pemikiran seorang Jung Taek Woon. Karena dia tidak mengetahui siapa itu sosok sebenarnya dari seorang Cha Hak Yeon.

Sebenarnya Taek Woon Tidak salah, Hanya saja dia tidak tahu bahwa sang pintar Hak Yeon selalu berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang cukup rapi dan tidak terlalu menonjol saat kelas dimulai.

Tidak hanya Taek Woon yang penasaran dengan seorang Cha Hak Yeon tapi seluruh siswa sekolah "StarLight Academy" juga penasaran seperti apa sih sosok seorang Cha Hak Yeon itu hingga dia selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna dari pada mereka semua disana yang selalu hadir dan tidak pernah bolos disetiap mata pelajaran. Tapi, apakah mereka juga pernah menyadari kalau nama N tidak pernah ada didalam peringkat itu? Nama yang selalu berada disekeliling mereka? (Pertanyaan yang mudah bukan?).

"Taek Wooon Hyung..." Panggil Ken yang tak jauh darinya yang juga melihat papan pengumuman.

"Hyung.. Di peringkat dua dan aku diperingkat tiga dan sepertinya kita akan satu kelas lagi" ujar Ken sambil tersenyum manis

"Hyung.. Aku juga di peringkat empat kok" ucap Ravi yang tepat berada di belakang Ken

Ken yang kaget sontak langsung loncat memeluk Taek Woon yang berada di depannya.

"Ken.. Lepaskan.. Aku.. tidak.. bisa bernapas.." Ucap Taek Woon yang terasa tercekik dengan pelukan Ken yang tiba-tiba, Ravi yang berada di belakang Ken dan mendengar ucapan Taek Woon langsung menarik Ken menjauh dari Taek Woon.

"Aish... Ravi kenapa kau mengangetkan Hyung... Hampir saja aku jantungan.." Ujar Ken mengusap dadanya setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Taek Woon karena ditarik Ravi dan melihat ke arah Ravi.

Setelah berbicara dengan Ravi didepan papan pengumuman yang masih dipadatin banyak siswa untuk mengetahui peringkat mereka masing-masing Ken yang melihat orang yang dikenalnya langsung melambaikan tangannya dan berteriak lagi.

"Hong Bin-ah.." Teriak Ken yang dibalas oleh seseorang yang dipanggil namanya dengan lambaian dan sedikit berlari untuk mencapai tempat Jae Hwan.

"Hong Bin-ah kau di peringkat 5" ucap Ken dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Hmm... Sudah ku duga, pasti diperingkat pertama Hak Yeon Hy~mmm" Ujar Hong Bin terpotong dan langsung di tutup mulutnya dengan tangan oleh Ken dan ditarik menjauh dari kerumunan oleh Ravi yang menyadari perkataan apa yang akan diluarkan Hong Bin yang sangat rahasia itu. (Ingat Itu Rahasia, sangat Rahasia)

" Hong Bin, Jangan katakan kau sudah lupa?." bisik Ravi di telinga Hong Bin dan dijawab gelengan oleh Hong Bin karena mulutnya masih ditutup oleh Ken dan Ravi.

Taek Woon yang mendengar nama yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya itu langsung mendekat dan bertanya ke Hong Bin, Ken dan Ravi yang sudah melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Hong Bin.

" Kenapa dengan Hak Yeon?" Tanya Taek Woon

Mendengar pertanyaan Taek Woon sontak ke tiga orang yang berada di sampingnya kaget dan saling pandang dan Mengatakan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Hak Yeon.

Taek Woon yang merasakan kejangalan memberikan mereka tatapan mematikannya namun ke tiga orang yang diberikan tatapan itu langsung berpura-pura sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing untuk menghindar dari tatapan mematikan dari seorang Taek Woon, yang pastinya singa saja takut sama tatapan Taek Woon.

"Ah, hyung sepertinya bel sudah mau berbunyi sebaiknya aku ke kelas duluan Bye~" ucap Ken berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Aku juga hyung.. Bye~" di ikuti dengan Ravi dan Hong Bin yang berlari menyusulnya.

Taek Woon yang melihatnya bingung. Karena sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Bukan sepertinya lagi. Tapi, memang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Kenapa mereka menghindari pertanyaan Taek Woon?. Itu karena sejak hari pertama ujian jika ada waktu luang Taek Woon selalu bertanya kepada mereka tentang Hak Yeon dan mereka selalu saja menghindar dari pertanyaan tersebut dan malah menjawab dengan jawaban yang lain dari apa yang dipertanyakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekolah StarLight Academy selalu mengadakan Classmeeting selama seminggu guna untuk menyegarkan dan menghilangkan pikiran para siswa yang tegang setelah menghadapi ujian yang sangat berat seminggu yang lalu.

ClassMeeting dimulai dengan permainan BadMinton, Basket, sepak bola dilanjutkan dengan Volly, Renang, Tennis Meja, dll. Pertanding antar Grup ini berlangsung cukup lama dan Grup yang tersisa adalah pemenang dari masing-masing permainan yang diikuti mereka.

Dan grup Dance termasuk salah satu pemenangnya. Apakah kalian bisa melihat wajah senang mereka? Yang penuh canda tawa dan teriakkan histeris itu? Bisakah kalian merasakannya?.

Dan disetiap hari terakhir dari acara ClassMeeting ada saatnya seluruh siswa berkumpul dan menginap bersama disekolah untuk melihat Api Unggun (benar ngak tulisannya?) untuk menghilangkan penat mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari yang disukai Hak Yeon hari dimana mereka berkumpul bersama melakukan semuanya bersama-sama dan tertawa bersama-sama karena semuanya serba bersama-sama itulah yang Hak Yeon sukai, melakukan sesuatu selalu bersama-sama.

Hari sudah larut malam tapi, sebagian dari mereka sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi dan sebagian dari mereka masih ada yang dengan setianya masih berkumpul disana tanpa ada yang ingin menutup matanya seakan hari ini akan berlalu begitu saja jika tidak dijaga dan menampilkan hari esok yang baru dimana hari yang lalu akan terlupakan begitu saja dan mereka akan kembali pada aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Seperti halnya Hak Yeon dia masih dengan setianya memandang api unggun yang semakin lama cahayanya semakin pudar dan akhirnya menghilang ditiup angin malam yang semakin lama semakin dingin dan dia belum mengantuk sedikit padahal sahabat-sahabatnya dan Taek Woon sudah tertidur cukup pulas. Tanpa dia sadari seseorang sedang memandanginya dari belakang dibawah sebuah pohon rindang dan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ketemu kau, Hak Yeon. Akan kuhancurkan semua yang sudah kau jaga, termaksud orang yang kau sayangi." Ucapnya dan berbalik berjalan menjauh dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

hari ini adalah hari minggu dimana harinya untuk mengistrahatkan badan dan pikiran. Hari dimana semua aktivitas seperti pergi kekantor, sekolah, bekerja, dll akan terhentikan digantikan dengan harinya bersenang-senang.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan Hak Yeon yang masih setiannya berkutat dengan semua berkas-berkas yang harus dibacanya dan ditandatangani hampir 3 jam sudah dia disana, dikantor kecil disamping kamarnya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi maka urusan kantor akan selesai dan 30 kemudian Hak Yeon melepaskan pengangannya pada dokument tersebut dan melipatnya kembali seperti semula.

"Aahhh... Akhirnya selesai" ucap Hak Yeon lega merengangkan badannya.

Hak Yeon berdiri dan berjalan kearah jendelanya yang terbuka dan berdiri disana memandangi langit biru yang menawan dihiasi dengan awan putih disekitarnya. Melamun? Itulah yang sedang Hak Yeon lakukan sekarang. Hingga suara bunyi pintu diketuk membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

"Tuan muda Hak Yeon, anda dipanggil tuan" ucap seorang maid dari luar pintu

"Ya, aku akan segera turun" jawab Hak Yeon kemudian.

Saat ini Hak Yeon yang sedang menuruni tangga dilihatnya Appa dan Eomma-nya diruang keluarga sedang duduk di sana sambil berbincang tentang sesuatu, sepertinya sesuatu yang penting.

"Hak Yeon, kemarilah ada yang ingin Appa tanyakan" panggil Mr. Cha saat dilihat anaknya yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Iya, Appa" ucap Hak Yeon yang baru turun dari tangga.

"apakah sejauh ini tidak ada yang mengetahui identitas mu?" Tanya Mr. Cha

"Tidak, tidak ada Appa" jawab Hak Yeon

"Bagus, sampai hari pengesahan dirimu sebagai pewaris utama diumumkan. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Jika ada yang tahu, Appa tidak segan-segan akan mengirimmu kembali ke LA" ucap Mr. Cha panjang lebar

"Baik, Appa" jawab Hak Yeon

"Tapi, Appa kenapa aku harus menyembunyikan identitas ku sampai hari itu tiba? Apa tradisi ini tidak bisa diubah?" Tanya Hak Yeon kemudian sebelum Appa-nya bangun dari duduknya.

"Untuk melindungi mu dari musuh-musuh Appa yang ingin membunuhmu dan mengambil alih kepemimpinan yang sudah kita jaga selama ini dan tradisi ini tidak bisa diubah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan Hak Yeon. karena tradisi ini sudah ada sejak dulu." jawab Mr. Cha

"Biar Eomma jelaskan Appa. Disetiap keluarga Cha jika sang pewaris utama belum berumur 20 tahun. Dia harus menyembunyikan identitasnya untuk melindungi diri dari musuh-musuh lama kakek-mu yang ingin menghancurkan keluarga Cha yang terkenal dengan kecerdasannya dalam memimpin suatu kelompok, grup maupun perusahan dan juga ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa keluarga kita memiliki kekuatan yang tersembunyi disetiap pewaris utama yang ke-dua dan kelipatannya dan kekuatan itu ada didalam dirimu, Hak Yeon." jelas Mrs. Cha

"Aku? Mempunyai kekuatan?" Tanya Hak Yeon bingung

"Ya.. Itu benar." Jawab Mr. Cha menggangukkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau tidak ingat? saat kau masih kecil kau pernah membuat semua barang dirumah ini berterbangan hanya dengan satu kata darimu dan mengembalikannya ketempat mereka semula?" Tanya Mrs. Cha

FlashBack

Haha... Haha... Haha...

Hak Yeon yang berumur 4 tahun itu tertawa senang melihat semua barang yang dirumahnya berterbangan

Mrs. Cha dan Mr. Cha yang mendengar Hak Yeon tertawa tidak biasanya sesenang itu melihat kearah ruangan tengah setelah menidurkan Sang Hyuk yang masih berumur 1 tahun di tempat tidur bayi.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat semua barang dirumah mereka semuanya terbang. dengan sedikit takut barang-barang itu akan jatuh mereka menuju dimana tempat Hak Yeon berada untuk melindunginya dari barang-barang tersebut dan kembali menuju tempat yang aman.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Mrs. Cha kepada sang suami Mr. Cha

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Mr. Cha bingung bagaimana bisa semua barang dirumahnya bertebangan.

"Kembali.." ucap Hak Yeon kecil dengan senangnya.

"Apa katamu Hak Yeon?" Tanya Mrs. Cha bingung dengan sebuah kata yang dikeluarkan anaknya.

Tidak lama kemudian setelah Hak Yeon mengatakan kata 'kembali' semua barang yang tadinya berterbangan kembali ke posisi mereka semula tanpa ada satupun yang salah.

Mrs. Cha maupun Mr. Cha kaget dan tentu tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi didepan mata mereka.

"Mungkinkah Hak Yeon mempunyai kekuatan itu?" Tanya Mrs. Cha

"Itu... Mungkin saja. Karena dia mungkin pewaris utama ke-dua belas." Jawab Mr. Cha

FlashBack End.

"Kenapa aku harus bersembunyi jika aku memiliki sekuatan sebesar itu?" Tanya Hak Yeon.

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Hak Yeon" ucap Mrs. Cha

"Sampai umur mu mengijak 20 tahun kekuatan itu tidak akan muncul lagi seperti saat kau masih kecil dan rambutmu akan berubah menjadi merah setelahnya." ucap Mr. Cha melanjutkan ucapan Mrs. Cha

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hak Yeon masih kepikiran dengan semua yang Appa maupun Eomma-nya katakan tentang dirinya. Tentang Pewaris utama? Bersembunyi dari dunia luar dan musuh? Dan kekuatan?

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi dia memanglah pewaris utama keluarga Cha yang sekarang dan berusaha menyembunyikan identitas dirinya agar terlindungi dari musuh-musuh yang sudah ada sejak dulu. Tapi, Apa maksudnya dengan kekuatan? Dan rambut merah? Hak Yeon sendiri masih bingung dengan yang orangtuanya katakan. Kekuatan apa itu? Dan seperti apa kekuatannya? Karena Hak Yeon sendiri merasa selama ini dia tidak merasakan bahwa dia memiliki kekuatan apapun didalam dirinya.

Dan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Appa-nya sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian disana membuatnya malu setengah mati.

FlashBack

"Hak Yeon" panggil Appa-nya lagi.

"Apakah kau menyukai Bocah yang bernama Jung Taek Woon itu?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

Hak Yeon yang mendengar nama Taek Woon seketika mukanya sedikit merona.

"Bagaimana bisa... Aku tidak tahu" Elak Hak Yeon bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Appanya.

"Appa selalu mempunyai mata-mata yang bisa dipercaya, Hak Yeon" ucap Appa-nya menyeringai sambil menunjuk kepala-nya dengan tangan yang ditumpukan pada pahanya. (bisa bayangkan?)

"Jika kamu tidak menjawabnya, Appa amsumsikan bahwa kamu menyukainya" lanjut Appa-nya bangun dan pergi dari ruang keluarga dengan Eomma-nya meninggalkan Hak Yeon sendirian disana.

"Appa... Ahhh..." Teriak Hak Yeon dengan rona yang masih ada diwajahnya setelah kedua orangtua-nya pergi. Dan tangannya berada dikepalannya seakan kepalanya akan pecah.

FlashBack End.

Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Hak Yeon malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menutupnya dengan berkas terakhir yang sedang dibacanya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara HandPhonenya membuatnya tersadarkan dari lamunannya. Dengan segera dia mengambil benda persegi empat panjang yang berada disakunya dan melihat kelayarnya yang menampilkan nomor yang tidak dikenal meneleponnya.

"Hallo, Ini siapa?" Tanya Hak Yeon mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban

"Hallo?" Tanya Hak Yeon kembali bersuara.

"Hay, Hak Yeon" jawab suara diseberang kemudian.

Deg...

'Suara itu...'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC Or End

Kamsahamnida sudah menunggu maupun yang sudah mereview saya ucapkan Neomu Gomawoyo...

Kemarin, author baru baca review dari reader.. Dan dari beberapa review ada yang tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya.

Apakah setelah sampai dichapter ini sudah ada yang sedikit mengerti tentang situasi dan keadaan Hak Yeon?

Mianhae jika saya terlalu banyak memasukkan Teka-teki ne? Dan sekali lagi mianhae jika banyak yang tidak mengerti selama perjalanan menuju chapter ini. Dan mianhae lagi kalau bahasa saya ribet banget. #Bow bersama VIXX

Oh, iya untuk yang bertanya Taek Woon membeku kenapa? Itu karena perkataan Sang Hyuk yang tidak ingin Perhatian Hak Yeon teralihkan ke Taek Woon dan Taek Woon yang mendengarnya harus mencernanya dulu sampai akhirnya dia mengerti kalau Hak Yeon itu memperhatikannya disuatu tempat dan memilih megejar Sang Hyuk untuk mengetahui dimana Hak Yeon dan bagaimana sosoknya.

Kalau author jabarkan jadi panjang banget jadinya, segitu saja dulu yah penjelasannya.

Oh, iya, Saya boleh tanya? Apakah Sad Ending lebih bagus untuk FF ini atau Happy Ending? Silakan dijawab, ini untuk menentukan chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Kalau menurut saya sendiri Sad Ending lebih bagus, tapi yang tragis pastinya.

Jangan salah paham dulu, Endingnya masih agak lama koq, mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 Chapter lagi ^_^.

I'll Be Back Next Week To See it.

See U Next Week Guys. Bye-bye.

Kamsahamnida

Thank U

Arigatou

Danke

Xie Xie

Grazie


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

Penulisan tidak sesuai EyD.

Dan ma'af bila jelek, membosankan dan alurnya ngak sesuai dengan jalan cerita dan harapan reader...

Akan ada beberapa character dengan nama yang anna buat sendiri dan tidak ada boyband lain yang akan nimbrung disini soalnya anna tidak melirik boyband lain dan juga tidak tahu seperti apa sifat-sifat mereka, Mianhae kalau banyak yang kecewa sama anna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hay, Hak Yeon"

Deg!

'Suara itu...'

"aku tahu kau sangat kaget bukan, mendengar suaraku lagi setelah lama tidak berjumpa, Hak Yeon" ucap orang diseberang dengan penekanan akhir pada nama 'Hak Yeon'

"kenapa kau bisa tahu nomorku?" tanya Hak Yeon

"Aah, apakah itu salammu pada temanmu yang lama tidak berjumpa, Hak Yeon?" tanya orang yang diseberang

"JAWAB SAJA, NAM YOOK HWAN" teriak Hak Yeon didepan HandPhonenya

"Oh, okay okay tidak usah berteriak-teriak, Hak Yeon. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda lagi yah sekarang dan sudah lama juga aku tidak mendengar suaramu memanggil namaku." Ucap Yook Hwan yang baru diketahui namanya itu

"Kau..." Geram Hak Yeon

"Ups, Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi, sebelum aku menjawabnya, boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Nam Yook Hwan lagi

"Apa?" ucap Hak Yeon tidak suka

"apakah kau tidak merasa kehilangan seseorang dirumah mu?" tanya Yook Hwan

'seseorang' pikir Hak Yeon

"tidak ada" jawab Hak Yeon cepat karena merasa tidak ada yang orang hilang dirumahnya.

"Wau.. cepat sekali kau menjawabnya, coba kau pikir-pikir lagi, Hak Yeon. Jangan cepat megambil kesimpulan." Ucap Yook Hwan

'Eomma dan Appa sedang pergi, tidak mungkin mereka. Bibi Go sedang memotong...'pikir Hak Yeon

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangannya terbuka membuat Hak Yeon berhenti berpikir oleh suara pintu yang dibuka secara cepat dan membuat suara yang seperti dibanting dan menampilkan sosok Tuan park yang gosh-goshan seperti sedang dikejar hantu.

"tuan muda... haa.. Tuan muda Sang haa.. haa.. tuan muda Sang Hyuk diculik oleh segrombolan orang yang memakai baju serba hitam" ucap Tuan Park setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya kembali normal.

Hak Yeon dengan muka yang bisa bilang Shock itu sadar seketika kalau Yook Hwanlah orangnya.

"jangan bilang ..." ucap Hak Yeon terpotong dengan suara orang diseberang sana.

"Yups, benar sekali, Sang Hyuk ada bersamaku." Ucap Nam Yook Hwan

"Kau..." Geram Hak Yeon semakin menjadi-jadi

"Kau ingin menolongnya? Adik tersayangmu? Kalau begitu datanglah di sebuah gedung dekat dengan sungai Gwangju dilantai 2, aku akan menunggumu disana" ucap Yook Hwan

"ah, satu lagi, kalau ingin adikmu selamat datanglah sendirian Hak Yeon dan juga tidak ada yang namanya .si, sampai jumpa, Yeon nie" lanjutnya dan setelahnya dia mengakhiri panggilan itu.

Hak Yeon tahu tempat itu, saat dia berumur 5 tahun, itu adalah tempat dimana Hak Yeon yang kesepian sering melempar batu ke sungai Gwang ditempat itu juga pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Nam Yook Hwan.

Seseorang yang sudah dianggap teman oleh dirinya, yang dapat membuat Hak Yeon tersenyum saat itu. Dan semakin lambat laun Yook Hwan membuat hidup Hak Yeon yang kesepian semakin menjadi sangat sepi karena teman-teman Hak Yeon yang sudah dia kumpulkan satu persatu menjauhinya. Hingga akhirnya Hak Yeon memilih menghindari Yook Hwan sampai satu tahun kemudian dia tidak melihat Yook Hwan lagi, dan sampai akhirnya Hak Yeon bertemu dengan Taek Woon diumurnya yang akan menginjak 7 tahun.

'Kenapa dia selalu menggangu hidupku' batin Hak Yeon

Sementara itu sebuah mobil hitam dengan atap yang terbuka berhenti setelah melihat sebuah mobil putih keluar dari halaman kediaman Cha.

"Bukankah itu mobil Hak Yeon Hyung?" Tanya Ravi yang berada disamping Ken

"Benarkah? Kemana dia pergi?" Ucap Hong Bin yang angkat bicara setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ravi.

"Mollayo, kita ikutin saja" Jawab Ken akhirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka mengikutinya selang 2 mobil dari mobil Hak Yeon yang berbelok ke-arah kanan setelah lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau. Mereka terus mengikuti Hak Yeon sampai mobilnya berhenti tidak jauh dari sebuah hotel tua yang sudah lama tidak ditinggali oleh pemiliknya.

Melihat Hak Yeon turun dan memasuki gedung tua itu dengan perasaan yang tidak enak mereka mengikuti Hak Yeon masuk kedalam sana.

Baru beberapa langkah memasuki tempat itu tiba-tiba saja entah darimana datangnya mereka dibegap dengan sebuah kain yang sudah dituangkan obat tidur diatasnya dan itu membuat mereka pingsan.

Bruk

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setibanya Hak Yeon di geding tua itu, dia memasukinya dengan perasaan yang was-was jika ada menghalanginya untuk sampai dilantai tiga apartemen tua itu. Hak Yeon memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas sepertinya tempat itu untuk mengadakan sebuah acara dan tempat bertemunya para orang hebat. Dan kemudian Hak Yeon meluruskan padangannya setelah melihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut yang memiliki banyak drom didalamnya, mata Hak Yeon seketika melebar melihat sang adik duduk disebuah kursi dengan tangan dan kaki yang diikat dan juga mulutnya disumbat dengan sepotong isolasi sebatas mulutnya.

"Hyukkie" teriak Hak Yeon berlari dengan cepat untuk menghampiri sang adik. Namun, langkahnya terhentikan oleh sebuah suara yang sudah dikenalnya dan seseorang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik tembok yang tidak jauh dari tempat Sang Hyuk diikat.

"Cukup sampai disitu saja Hak Yeon" ucap orang itu

"Nam Yook Hwan, Kau..." ucap Hak Yeon mengepalkan tangannya.

"Wah... Wah... Hak Yeon suka marah ya sekarang." Ucap Yook Hwan.

"Tidak usah berbasa basi, lepaskan Hyukkie!" Ucap Hak Yeon.

"Tenang saja... Aku akan melepaskannya dia, jika kau bisa menghadapi mereka terlebih dahulu" ucap Yook Hwan dan menepuk tangannya tiga kali.

Puk Puk Puk (mian, kalau salah)

Seketika orang-orang berbaju hitam keluar dari tempat mereka bersembunyi dan membuat lingkaran disekitarnya.

"Lakukan" ucap Yook Hwan mengintrupsikan mereka untuk melawan Hak Yeon. Satu persatu dari mereka melawan Hak Yeon. Hak Yeon seorang dari mereka sedang berbisik ditelinga Yook Hwan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, suah cukup" ucap Yook Hwan membuat mereka berhenti dan kembali ketempat mereka semula.

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu" Ucap Yook Hwan lagi membuat Hak Yeon membalikkan badannya saat suara pintu terbuka.

"Ken, Ravi, Hong Bin kenapa kalian ada disini?" ucap Hak Yeon seketika menuju kearah mereka bertiga yang tangannya diikat.

"Mereka mengikutimu" jawab Yook Hwan menyeringai.

"Jangan membawa mereka kedalam urusan kita berdua" ucap Hak Yeon.

"Oh, tentu. Jika itu mau mu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan dia? Keluarlah" Ucap Yook Hwan seseorang yang dikenalnya keluar dari balik tembok tepat disamping Yook Hwan berdiri seseorang yang dipanggilnya keluar dari sana.

"Taek Woon..." Ucap Hak Yeon tidak menyangka Taek Woon berada disana.

"jadi N adalah Hak Yeon?" ucap Taek Woon tidak menyangka bahwa N yang dikenalnya adalah Hak Yeon. Orang yang dicarinya selama di StarLight Academy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC Or End?

Segini dulu saja ya...

Anna lagi bosan soalnya...

Jadi mian kalau pendek sekali.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Taek Woon..." Ucap Hak Yeon pelan tidak menyangka Taek Woon ada disana.

"Jadi.. N adalah Hak Yeon" Ucap Taek Woon tidak menduga bahwa N yang dikenalnya adalah Hak Yeon. Seseorang yang dicarinya selama di StarLight Academy.

Shock? Tentu mereka sangat terkejut karena Taek Woon maupun Hak Yeon tidak menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Terutama Taek Woon yang menatap Hak Yeon tidak percaya dan juga sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" Ucap Hak Yeon tidak percaya.

"Aku diajak dia untuk mengikutinya kesini" Ucap Taek Woon menunjuk Yook Hwan

FlashBack

Disebuah sungai yang dipadati dengan banyak pasangan terlihat seseorang sedang duduk disalah satu tempat diluar kafe yang disenangi-nya baru-baru ini.

Memandang kearah sungai Han tetapi pandadangan dihalangi oleh seseorang yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Apakah kau Jung Taek Woon?" Tanya orang itu

"Ya, benar. Kamu siapa?" Tanya Taek Woon menatap orang yang didepannya dengan padangan tidak suka.

"Aku Nam Yook Hwan teman Hak Yeon, salam Kenal Taek Woon-ssi" ucap Yook Hwan tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan duduk dikursi disampingnya.

"Kau... Mengenal Hak Yeon?" Tanya Taek Woon

"Tentu, aku temannya" Jawab Yook Hwan

"Temannya?" Tanya Taek Woon lagi.

"Lebih seperti teman lamanya." Jawab Yook Hwan menatap jamnya

Drek...

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Taek Woon mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Yook Hwan.

"Sebentar lagi, aku mau bertemu dengan Hak Yeon, mau ikut?" Ucap Yook Hwan setelahnya diberbalik berjalan meninggalkan Taek Woon.

"Aku ikut" jawab Taek Woon setelah mendengar ucapan Yook Hwan dan berdiri mengikuti Yook Hwan.

Mendengar jawaban Taek Woon dari beberapa langkah tadi Yook Hwan menyeringai.

FlashBack Off

"Sudah cukup bicaranya, ini kukembalikan Sang Hyuk" Ucap Yook Hwan mendorong Sang Hyuk ke depan membuat Hak Yeon harus cepat-cepat menangkapnya sebelum jatuh tapi, dia sangat jauh dari Sang Hyuk. Tiba-tiba saja udara dan suara disekitarnya terasa menjadi lambat, Hak Yeon menutup matanya, merasakan ada sesuatu mengalir dalam tubuhnya, kemudian membuka matanya kembali, ada yang berbeda dengan matanya, matanya berubah menjadi warna kuning disekitarnya, dia melangkah dan melangkah dan melang...

Flash...

Baru dua langkah saat ingin melangkah untuk ketiga kalinya, tiba-tiba saja Hak Yeon sudah berada disana menangkap tubuh Sang Hyuk yang akan jatuh.

Mereka (Taek Woon, Yook Hwan, Ken, Ravi dan Hong Bin) yang ada disana terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat. Tentu saja, itu pertama kalinya mereka melihat hal seperti itu.

"Hyung... Badanku rasanya..." Ucap Sang Hyuk seperti tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berbicara

"Tidak apa-apa Hyukkie, Ayo, kita pergi, Hyung akan membantumu berjalan" Ucap Hak Yeon membantu Sang Hyuk berdiri.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi semudah itu Hak Yeon" Ucap Yook Hwan entah darimana datangnya sebuah Pistol sudah berada ditangannya.

Yook Hwan mengarahkan Pistolnya kearah Sang Hyuk dan ...

DORR!

Hak Yeon lagi-lagi menutup matanya menunggu sesuatu terjadi tapi, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Karena suara, gerakan dan udara disekitarnya kembali berjalan lambat dan Hak Yeon membuka kembali matanya memunculkan warna hijau muda yang sangat manis. Hak Yeon mengarahkan tangannya kedepan membuat peluru yang ditembakkan Yook Hwan berbelok arah menuju sebuah tong (ma'af saya tidak tahu namanya apa) yang berisi minyak didalamnya mengalami ledakkan cukup besar dan Hak Yeon melindungi Sang Hyuk dari ledakan dengan tubuhnya membuat punggungnya terkena pecahan kaca kecil namun dapat menusuk punggung kecilnya. Ledakan tersebut membuat gedung tua itu terbakar dengan sangat cepat.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini!, Ravi, Hong Bin bawa Hyukkie bersama kalian" Ucap Hak Yeon mengintruksi mereka untuk keluar dari gedung tua tersebut sesegera mungkin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu pergi" Ucap Yook Hwan mengarahkan Pistolnya kearah Hak Yeon.

DORR!

"Taek Woon! Yook Hwan!" Teriak Hak Yeon melihat bongkahan kayu besar akan jatuh diatas mereka namun, dengan sigap Hak Yeon mengarahkan tangannya untuk menjauhkan bongkahan kayu tersebut dari mereka dan mengbaikan tembakan yang sudah diluncurkan oleh Yook Hwan.

"Hak Yeon... Uhuk!" Ucap Yook Hwan karena peluru yang ditembakkannya malah kembali kearahnya karena dia menembak disaat tangan Hak Yeon terangkat saat itu.

BRUKK!.

"Yook Hwan!" Teriak Hak Yeon

"Uhuk... Uhuk... iiissh..." kali ini Taek Woon yang dan sedikit meringis karena kakinya yang terjepit.

"Taek Woon?" Ucap Hak Yeon melihat Taek Woon terjatuh dilantai dengan kaki yang terjepit. Dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya Hak Yeon mengarahkan tangannya diatas kayu tersebut dan memindahkannya.

"Ayo, jalan Taek Woon, biarkan ken membantumu, Ken kemarilah" Ucap Hak Yeon dan berteriak sesudahnya

"Bantu Taek Woon untuk berjalan, aku akan mengurus jalannya" Ucap Hak Yeon dan berjalan kedepan dimana jalan sudah tertutup oleh kayu yang jatuh tersebut. Lagi-lagi Hak Yeon harus memindahkannya agar mereka bisa keluar setelah jalan terbuka, Hak Yeon mendekati Sang Hyuk dan berbisik padanya.

"Jaga Appa dan Eomma sampai Hyung kembali" bisiknya.

"Apa maksudnya Hyung" tanya Sang Hyuk mendengar pertanyaan sang adik Hak Yeon hanya tersenyum manis.

"Cepatlah kalian keluar, aku akan membawa Yook Hwan bersamaku" Ucap Hak Yeon meyakinkan mereka.

"Kalian bawa Hyukkie keluar, cepat" Ucap Hak Yeon berteriak menunjuk jalan keluarnya dan sedikit menahan sakit dipunggungnya

"Woonie-ah, Mianhae" ucap Hak Yeon pelan sambil tersenyum tapi, suara Hak Yeon yang kecil itu dapat didengar oleh Taek Woon. Berlari kecil untuk kearah Yook Hwan dan membawa Yook Hwan bersamanya. Hampir sampai pintu keluar dan disamping mereka terdapat jendela yang cukup besar yang sudah pecah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mereka cukup jauh dari gedung tua yang terbakar tersebut tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Ledakan yang sangat besar tapi, Hak Yeon dan Yook Hwan masih berada didalam sana.

DUARR!

Ledakan tersebut sontak membuat mereka membalikkan badannya. Teringat sesuatu Sang Hyuk tiba-tiba lari dari sandarannya untuk berjalan namun, ditahan oleh Hong Bin.

"Tidak..., Yeonnie Hyung... Yeonnie Hyung..." Teriak Sang Hyuk

"Biarkan aku pergi, Yeonnie Hyung... Yeonnie Hyung masih didalam... Lepaskan aku... Lepaskan..." Ronta Sang Hyuk dari pelukkan Hong Bin.

Taek Woon yang dibantu Ken berdiri tidak jauh dari Sang Hyuk dan Hong Bin menatap tidak percaya Hak Yeon masih didalam sana dan juga kata ma'af dari Hak Yeon apakah ini maksudnya?.

Tunggu?

Yeonnie?

Apakah dia tidak salah dengar?

Apakah Sang Hyuk tidak salah ngomong?

Apakah Hak Yeon adalah Yeonnie yang berjanji dengannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehari setelah ledakan digedung tua tersebut hanya ditemukan satu mayat terbakar dengan peluru bersarang dijantungnya.

Tapi, mereka menemukan jejak darah yang mengarah pada sungai dan setelahnya jejak darah itu menghilang.

"Mungkin Hak Yeon terbawa arus sungai" Ucap seorang Polisi

"Kami akan mencarinya menyusuri arus sungai ini. Tapi, ada kemungkinan anak anda akan mati jika disepanjang sungai ini kami tidak segera menemukannya. Jadi kami hanya bisa memberikan kemungkinan ditemukannya anak anda hanya 50% saja" ucap polisi itu lagi dan setelah memberi hormat polisi itu pergi dari hadapan keluarga Cha.

Mendengarnya Mrs. Cha hanya bisa menangis dipelukkan Mr. Cha dan Sang Hyuk menghadapkan wajahnya keatas untuk menahan tangis untuk turun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

3 tahun kemudian

Terlihat seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya duduk diatas rumput yang dekat dengan sebuah sungai, nama sungai itu adalah Sungai Gwang. Sungai dimana Hak Yeon hyungnya tidak ditemukan kembali setelah satu minggu mencarinya. Memandang sungai itu dengan lekat seakan Hyungnya akan keluar dari sana.

Namja itu adalah Sang Hyuk. Namja kecil yang dulunya sangat manja pada Hyungnya kini sudah besar.

lelah memandang sungai kini dia membaringkan dirinya diatas rumput itu dan memandang kelangit-langit.

"Hyung... Ini sudah tiga tahun sejak kau menghilang, dan kau berjanji akan kembali padaku" ucap Sang Hyuk memandang langit biru dan menangkat tangannya untuk mengampai bayangannya seakan ada Hak Yeon disana.

"Dan kau juga tidak datang dihari kelulusanku" ucap Sang Hyuk masih dengan aktivitasnya memgapai awan putih disana. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan seseorang menghalangi pandangannya dari sang langit.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Hyukkie" ucap suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Nee...!" Balas Sang Hyuk malas tanpa melihat ke pemilik suara tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

END Or U want TBC?

Haha... Ending-nya lebih cepat dari yang author perkirakan... Mianhaeyo Yeorobun!

Endingnya ngak ngantungkan? Ngakkan? Ngakkan? Anna pernah kasih pilihankan yang milih banyak yang bilang terserah Anna sih. jadi, jangan marah sama Anna yah... Hehe...

Jadi, kalau boleh. Anna tanya lagi ni... Jawaban yang tepat yang mana Sad Or Happy? Tanyakan pada hatimu (?) Eh?

Wanna Review? :D

Gamsahamnida

Thank U

Arigatou

Grazie

Xie Xie

Danke


	9. Chapter 9 He's Back

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Hyukkie" ucap suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu.

"Nee...!" Balas Sang Hyuk malas tanpa melihat ke pemilik suara tersebut.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, sampai ketemu lagi, Hyukkie" Ucap Orang itu lagi.

Tunggu

Yang memanggilnya Hyukkie hanya satu orang saja dan orang itu adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Dan

Suara itu, seperti pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Jika tebakannya benar, maka dia adalah...

Dengan segera Sang Hyuk bangun dari baringnya dan melihat orang tersebut, dia memiliki rambut merah menawan, dan rambutnya yang agak panjang dan postur tubuhnya mirip dengan Hyungnya, dan orang tersebut semakin menjauh dari tempat Sang Hyuk berdiri. Sang Hyuk akhirnya mengejar orang itu sebelum dia sampai pada sebuah mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Sang Hyuk membuat orang tersebut berhenti berjalan dan dia tidak membalikkan badannya sedikitpun.

"Kau siapa? Kenapa kau tahu namaku?, hanya Yeonnie Hyung yang memanggilku seperti itu." Ucap Sang Hyuk membuat orang itu tersenyum walau Sang Hyuk tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kau tahu siapa aku dan aku sangat mengenalmu, Hyukkie" Ucap Orang tersebut dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sang Hyuk sedikit berpikir namun, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau menepati janjimu, Hyung" gumam Sang Hyuk

.

.

.  
.

Beberapa minggu kemudian

Sejak hari itu, Setelah dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Sang Hyuk terus mengunjungi tempat tersebut berharap tidak... Tidak... Lebih tepatnya Sang Hyuk Sangat Berharap bahwa siapa tahu dia akan bertemu dengan Yeonnie Hyung-nya lagi.

Yeonnie Hyung? Oh, tentu. Dia pasti adalah Hak Yeon yang telah hilang selama 3 tahun entah dimana keberadaannya dan sekarang keberadaannya pun tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Termasuk Sang Hyuk dan Keluarganya sendiri.

'Kapan kau kembali kerumah, Hyungie?' Batin Sang Hyuk memandang langit.

.

.

.  
.

Sementara itu dikediaman Jung. Terlihat seorang laki-laki tinggi berperawakan rupawan tersebut sedang melamun memandang sang langit biru yang sangat menawan dengan awan putih disekitarnya.

Sejak hari itu, hari dimana dia mengetahui kebenaran tentang Hak Yeon yang telah Taek Woon anggap sebagai rival dan ternyata N adalah Hak Yeon yang menyamar dan juga seorang Yeonnie yang dicarinya. Adalah orang yang sama dan seseorang tersebut selalu berada disekitarnya. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mengetahuinya? Padahal Hak Yeon selalu berada disekitarnya. Memberikannya sinyal walau hanya sedikit. Tapi, dia, Taek Woon tidak memperdulikan sinyal tersebut sedikitpun. Karena menurutnya jika ada N disampingnya, Dia, Taek Woon tidak membutuhkan apapun selain N saja.

Kini hidupnya terasa hampa. Hampa? Apakah itu karena Hak Yeon tidak ada disisinya?. Ya... Itu benar karena 2 tahun yang lalu dia baru mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Hak Yeon. Perasaan yang membuatnya merasa kosong, sepi dan sunyi. Dia merasa ingin mati saja bersama Hak Yeon dari pada hanya hatinya saja yang dibawa pergi oleh Hak Yeon.

Bosan memandang langit. Dia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi dari sana. Keluar dari rumahnya menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir disana menunggu sang pemilik mengendarainya. Siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan Jung Taek Woon.

Taek Woon mengendarai mobilnya entah kemana, terus mengendarainya dijalanan lurus. hingga dia tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan memakirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah kafe yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi salah satu favoritnya.

.

.

.  
.

disinilah sekarang Taek Woon memandang keluar kafe tersebut seakan disana akan ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Taek Woon terus memandang keluar kafe tersebut. Hingga seseorang berambut merah menawan dengan wajah yang sangat familiar baginya lewat begitu saja didepan matanya dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat seseorang tersebut lewat disana.

'Bukankah itu Hak Yeon?' Batinnya.

Dengan segera Taek Woon keluar dari kafe tersebut setelah membayar minuman yang telah dipesannya. Keluar dari sana, mencari seseorang yang dianggapnya Hak Yeon. Berlari kearah dimana tadi Hak Yeon pergi hingga menabrak beberapa orang yang memberikannya sumpah serapah. Taek Woon tidak memperdulikannya. Karena dipikirannya hanya ada Hak Yeon, Hak Yeon dan Hak Yeon.

Taek Woon berhenti, melihat disekelilingya mencari Hak Yeon yang sempat menghilang dari penglihatannya. Hingga matanya melihat seseorang yang dianggapnya Hak Yeon, berada diseberang jalan. Berlawanan arah dengan Taek Woon. Tunggu! Dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama dengan seorang anak kecil, umurnya sekitar 10 atau 11 tahun, dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis kearah anak kecil tersebut membuat Taek Woon yang melihatnya cemburu dan berjalan kearah mereka tanpa melihat kanan dan kirinya. Karena dikepalanya hanya ada Hak Yeon saja, tidak ada yang lain. Hingga sebuah suara mobil membuatnya berhenti dan melihat kearah mobil tersebut. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana melihat kearahnya. Taek Woon menutup matanya menuggu mobil tersebut menabraknya.

TIIIINNNNGGGG!

'Apakah ini sudah takdirku?' Batin Taek Woon.

CCIIITTTT

Selama beberapa menit tidak merasakan mobil tersebut mehempaskan badannya, Taek Woon membuka matanya.

"Woee... Kalau nyemberang lihat-lihat!" Teriak seseorang yang mengendarai mobil tersebut.

"Mianhaeyo" Ucap Taek Woon membungkuk kearah orang tersebut.

Dengan segera Taek Woon lari keseberang jalan. matanya kembali melihat sekelilingnya, kembali mencari Hak Yeon. Ya... Itu karena insiden barusan membuatnya kehilangan jejak Hak Yeon lagi. Setelah mencarinya disekeliling tempat itu, Tak lama dilihatnya Hak Yeon memasuki sebuah mobil, dengan sekuat tenaganya Taek Woon mengejar Hak Yeon yang berada dalam mobil yang sudah berjalan agak jauh darinya.

"Hak Yeon!" Teriak Taek Woon.

Taek Woon terus berlari sampai dia lupa kalau dia membawa mobilnya sendiri. sangat bodoh bukan?. Mobil tersebut semakin jauh dan menghilang dalam belokkan.

"Hak Yeon!" Teriak Taek Woon lagi sebelum mobil itu hilang dalam belokkan.

'Arrgg... Lagi-lagi aku hilangan dirinya' batin Taek Woon.

.

.

.  
.

Taek Woon POV

Apakah takdir tidak mengijikanku untuk bertemu dengan Hak Yeon?. Kenapa aku terus kehilangan dirinya?. Padahal dia ada didekatku.

Dan juga sejak beberapa hari yang lalu aku terus bermimpi bertemu dengan Hak Yeon, tapi, setiap aku mengejarnya dia selalu terasa jauh. Apa maksud semua ini?.

'Apakah ini sebuah cobaan buatku?'

Pertanyaan itulah yang terus berputar dikepalaku. Apakah ini memang jalan takdirku?. Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa dunia ini tidak mengijinkanku untuk bersama dengan Hak Yeon.

Taek Woon POV End .

.

.  
.

Hak Yeon POV

Hari ini hari minggu, aku dan Sang Won berencana pergi ke toko sebuah baju yang tidak jauh dari sini. Aku yang mengendarainya dan Sang Won duduk dikursi penumpang. Dengan mobil untuk kesana membutuhkan waktu 30 menit dalam kecepatan 50km/jam.

Aku berencana memberikannya sebuah hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya. Sang Won sangat mirip dengan Hyukkie sewaktu dia masih kecil sangat manja padaku dan cukup manis. Mengingatnya aku jadi kangen ketemu Hyukkie lagi padahal baru sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Hyukkie dan Sang Won membuatku terasa nyaman tinggal dirumah mereka.

aku tersenyum dengan senyuman andalanku kearahnya.

Tidak lama aku mendapatkan hadiah yang ku cari untuk Sang Won dan juga kami sudah membeli apa yang Sang Won inginkan.

Kami berjalan menuju mobil yang kami pakai untuk kesini dan menaikinya. Aku kembali membawanya untuk membawa kami kembali kerumah. Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku saat mobil kami berbelok dan suara itu suara yang sangat kukenali.

'Taek Woon?' Batin Hak Yeon.

Hak Yeon POV End.

.

.

.  
.

Setelah sampai dirumah Sang Won turun dari mobil dan berlari memasuki kamarnya sedangkan Hak Yeon memasukkan mobil itu kembali ke dalam bagasi. Menyusul Sang Won untuk memasuki rumah tersebut berjalan menuju ruangan yang sudah menjadi kamarnya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Berjalan menuju teras kamarnya yang terbuka dan berdiri disana bersandar pada pagar pembatas membuat angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya.

Tanpa Hak Yeon sadari seseorang memasuki kamarnya mencari Hak Yeon. Setelah menemukan Hak Yeon diteras dia tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju tempat Hak Yeon berdiri dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kangen Rumah?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Ya... Aku sangat merindukan mereka" ucap Hak Yeon memandang lurus keluar sana.

"kalau begitu kau harus pulang. Mereka sudah sangat lama menunggumu" ucap orang itu tersenyum

"Ya, kau benar Uisa Oh, kalau begitu aku akan pulang besok" ucap Hak Yeon yang juga tersenyum kearah seseorang yang baru diketahui ternyata adalah seorang uisa (dokter).

"Neomu Gomawo, sudah mengijinkan ku tinggal disini selama 3 tahun," Ucap Hak Yeon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja rumah sendiri Hak Yeon" Ucap Uisa Oh yang lagi-lagi menepuk pundak Hak Yeon dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh Hak Yeon.

"Aku akan memberitahu Sang Won" Ucap Uisa Oh.

"Uisa Oh.. Bisakah aku saja yang mengatakannya?" Tanya Hak Yeon mendengar pertanyaan Hak Yeon Uisa Oh kembali tersenyum.

"Tentu, Hak Yeon kau bisa melakukannya." Ucap Uisa Oh

"Hyung mau pulang?" Tanya sebuah suara kecil yang sudah duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Sang Won... Sejak kapan kamu disitu?" tanya uisa Oh

"Dari tadi Appa... Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, jadi tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi padaku" Jawab Sang Won menunduk sedih. Hak Yeon yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil, kemudian berjalan kearah Sang Won.

"Ya... Hyung akan pulang besok. Karena hari ini kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu" Ucap Hak Yeon.

"Tapi... Apa Hyung akan ke sini lagi?" Tanya Sang Won.

"Tentu, Hyung akan datang bermain kalau ada waktu dan Sang Won juga bisa menemui Hyung kapan pun" Ucap Hak Yeon.

"Benarkah?." Ucap Sang Won mengangkat wajah tersenyum dengan senangnya.

"Iya.." Jawab Hak Yeon.

"Horrreee!" Teriak Sang Won berlari keluar dari kamar Hak Yeon.

Hak Yeon dan Uisa Oh hanya tersenyum melihat tingkat Sang Won yang ada-ada saja.

Acara ulang tahun Sang Won sangatlah meriah dan penuh canda tawa. Sementara itu Hak Yeon hanya memandang dari samping acara tersebut dengan sedikit senyuman. Sampai acara tersebut selesai.

.

.

.  
.

Keesokan paginya Hak Yeon bangun sangat pagi. melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mengingat lagi, jika kemungkinan ada sesuatu yang dia lupakan.

Setelah dirasakannya tidak ada, Hak Yeon berjalan keluar kamar itu dengan membuka dan penutupnya dengan pelan agar tidak membangunkan Sang Won dan Uisa Oh.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Uisa Oh yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Ya... Aku pergi uisa oh." Ucap Hak Yeon tersenyum.

"Kau melupakanku Hyung..." Ucap Sang Won yang ternyata sudah duduk disamping meja makan. Melihatnya Hak Yeon berjalan kesamping Sang Won

"Sang Won... Gomawo ne..." Ucap Hak Yeon mencubit pipi tembemnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumah tersebut. Setelah didepan pintu tersebut Hak Yeon membalikkan badannya.

"Sampai jumpa" Ucap Hak Yeon berdiri dari sana kemudian membukannya dan kemudian melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu rumah tersebut.

.

.

.  
.

Setelah menempu perjalanan yang sedikit agak jauh, akhirnya Hak Yeon sampai didepan pagar kediaman keluarga Cha. Hak Yeon Menekan tombol bell yang sudah tersedia disana hingga seseorang yang dikenalnya keluar dan berdiri depan Hak Yeon..

"Cari siapa ya?" Tanya tuan Park yang berada diseberang pagar sana membuka pagarnya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Park. senang melihat kau baik-baik saja" ucap Hak Yeon tersenyum.

"Kau... Bagaimana kau..." Ucap tuan Park terbata-bata melihat senyuman itu.

"Apakah kau sudah lupa denganku tuan Park?" Tanya Hak Yeon.

"T-tuan m-muda Cha...". Ucap tuan Park tidak percaya

"Ya?" Jawab Hak Yeon.

"HUAAA... MR. CHA! MRS. CHA!, TUAN MUDA SANG HYUK!" Tuan Park Berteriak berlari terburu-buru seperti dikejar hantu masuk kedalam rumah memanggil semua penghuni rumah tersebut.

Hak Yeon yang melihatnya hanya mengelengkan kepalanya. Dan memasuki halaman rumahnya setelah menutup pagar tentunya.

Didalam rumah

"Mr. Cha... Hosh... Hosh... Mrs. Cha... Hosh... Tuan Muda Sang Hyuk... hosh..." panggil tuan Park

Sementara ketiga orang yang dipanggil kebingungan dengan panggil tuan Park yang seperti dikejar-kejar tukang tagih rekening.

"Ada apa tuan Park?" Tanya Mrs. Cha mencairkan suasana yang terasa aneh.

"Diluar haah... Haah... Ada..." belum sempat tuan Park selesai berbicara Sang Hyuk langsung berlari keluar rumah.

Mr. Cha dan Mrs. Cha bingung melihat Sang Hyuk yang berlari keluar rumah. Hingga Sang Hyuk berteriak. Membuat mereka semua berlari keluar dari rumah.

Diluar rumah

"Hyung... Kau pulang...!" Teriak Sang Hyuk dan berlari menuju Hak Yeon dan memeluknya.

Teriakkan Sang Hyuk sukses membuat semua yang tadinya ada didalam rumah keluar dari sana. Mr. Cha maupun Mrs. Cha menatap tidak percaya Hak Yeon anak mereka yang selama 3 tahun menghilang, sekarang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Hak Yeon~" panggil Mrs. Cha yang hampir mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Ne, Eomma?" Jawab Hak Yeon tersenyum dan masih dipeluk oleh Sang Hyuk.

Tanpa menunggu lama Mrs. Cha berlari memeluk Hak Yeon diikuti oleh Mr. Cha mereka berpelukkan hampir satu jam lamanya. Hingga acara memeluk selesai digantikan dengan acara menangis oleh Mrs. Cha yang harus ditenangkan oleh mereka semua. Tuan Park dan Bibi Go hanya menangis terharu dengan yang mereka lihat.

"Lebih baik, kita masuk dulu kedalam rumah" ucap Mr. Cha mengkomando semuanya masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.  
.

" Hak Yeon~ anakku~ hiks..bagaimana kau bisa selamat dari ledakan itu?" Tanya Mrs. Cha masih sesegukkan sambil memeluk Hak Yeon seakan Hak Yeon akan pergi jauh darinya lagi.

"Apa Eomma tidak ingin aku selamat?" Tanya Hak Yeon cemberut bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Eomma-nya, Hak Yeon malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Tentu, Eomma ingin anak Eomma yang satu ini selamat~" ucap Mrs. Cha mencubit pipi Hak Yeon.

Melihat tingkah Mrs. Cha membuat Mr. Cha dan Sang Hyuk merasa geli karena Mrs. Cha atau Eomma mereka jadi over terhadap Hak Yeon. Seakan Hak Yeon menjadi anak kecil lagi.

"Oh, iya. Kenapa rambut Hyung berubah merah dan juga mata Hyung berubah menjadi biru muda" tanya Sang Hyuk bingung.

"Rambut dan mataku?, bukankah ini sudah tradisi?." Jawab Hak Yeon tapi lebih seperti bertanya kearah sang Appa.

"Ya... Itu semua adalah tradisi dari tahun ke tahun untuk setiap anak pertama" ucap Mr. Cha menjelaskan kepada Sang Hyuk.

"Oh... Aku kira Hyung memakai lensa kotak dan juga mencat rambutnya" jawab Sang Hyuk mempoutkan bibirnya membuat mereka memandang satu sama lain dan...

"Hahahaha..."

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar jawaban Sang Hyuk.

"Hak Yeon.. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan Eomma" Ucap Mrs. Cha

"Apa Eomma masih ingin mendengar ceritanya?" Tanya Hak Yeon

"Tentu, sayang" jawab Eomma-nya

"Ya, ya, ceritakan pada kami" ucap Sang Hyuk tidak sabaran dan Mr. Cha hanya melihatnya.

"Baiklah... Begini ceritanya..." Ucap Hak Yeon memulai ceritanya.

FlashBack On

Hak Yeon Berlari kecil kearah Yook Hwan dan membawa Yook Hwan bersamanya. Hampir sampai pintu keluar dan disamping mereka terdapat jendela yang cukup besar yang sudah pecah.

Tiba-tiba saja Yook Hwan mendorongnya dari jendela tersebut dan Hak Yeon jatuh terguling hingga sampai dibawah sana hampir terjatuh kesungai, Hak Yeon mencoba bangkit dari baringnya.

DUARR!

Suara ledakan besar tersebut membuat Hak Yeon melebarkan matanya.

"Yook Hwan...issh" Gumam Hak Yeon dan menahan sakit dipunggungnya yang terluka tersebut. Mencoba berjalan dan sesekali meringgis menahan sakit yang disebabkan oleh ledakan saat melindungi Sang Hyuk dan Juga pecahan kaca yang sedikit menusuk dilengan dan kakinya membuat darah terus keluar dari sana. Pandangan Hak Yeon semakin lama semakin memudar dan menciptakan bayangan-bayangan hingga akhirnya dia pingsan dan jatuh kesungai.

BYURR!

Tubuh Hak Yeon terbawa arus sungai sangat jauh, terus mengapung tidak tentu arah sampai sebuah suara kecil terdengar.

"Appa... Lihat ada orang mengapung" ucap seorang bocah berumur sekitar 8 tahun tersebut sambil menunjuk kearah tengah sungai.

"Dimana Sang Won?" Tanya Appa-nya melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Disana Appa" ucap Sang Won menunjuk Hak Yeon yang mengapung

"Ah, kau benar... Kita harus menyelamatkannya, sebelum dia mati tenggelam" Ucap Sang Appa.

Sejak Hak Yeon ditemukan oleh seorang Appa dan seorang anak bernama Sang Won beberapa jam yang lalu. Hak Yeon belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya.

Satu minggu kemudian

Sudah seminggu semenjak Hak Yeon ditemukan tapi, Hak Yeon belum juga siuman. Sang Won kecil terus menemaninya setelah dia pulang sekolah. Bermain sendiri dengan sebuah mobil dilantai yang ditemani dengan banyak mainan lainnya. Hingga sebuah suara membuat Sang Won melihat kearah Hak Yeon.

"Ini... Dimana?" Tanya Hak Yeon dengan suara serak layaknya orang bangun tidur dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun Hyung?" Tanya Sang Won senang.

"Aku akan memanggilkan Appa" lanjutnya kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Appa... Appa... Hyung sudah bangun." Panggil Sang Won menarik baju kerja Appa-nya.

"Benarkah Sang Won?" Tanya Appa-nya menatap kebawah kearah anaknya Sang Won.

"Iya... Dia baru saja bangun, ayoo.. Cepat..." Ucap Sang Won terus menarik baju kerja Appa-nya.

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Ucap Appa-nya mengikuti Sang Won berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Hak Yeon

"Kau berada dirumah kami" ucap Appa Sang Won

"Ah, Mianhae, membuat anda kerepotan... Aku akan pergi" ucap Hak Yeon bergerakberdiri dari baringnya berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Hak Yeon berjalan dengan badan yang terhuyung-huyung dan akan jatuh. Namun. Badannya tidak sampai jatuh karena sebuah tangan membantunya kembali berdiri.

"Tidak usah memaksakan dirimu, kau bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu" ucap Uisa Oh.

"Tapi, aku harus pulang sekarang juga" Ucap Hak Yeon dengan tubuh yang lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka pasti bisa menunggumu" Ucap Uisa Oh

Dan selama 3 tahun lamanya Hak Yeon tinggal disana.

FlashBack End.

"Dan disinilah aku sekarang... Right?" Tanya Hak Yeon tersenyum mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Syukurlah kau selamat hiks... Hak Yeon" Ucap Eomma-nya sepertinya Mrs. Cha ingin menangis lagi setelah mendengar cerita dari Hak Yeon.

"Kita harus berterimakasih kepada Uisa Oh dan juga Yook Hwan yang terlah mengorbankan nyawanya." Ucap Mr. Cha angkat bicara.

"Ya, Appa" jawab Hak Yeon tersenyum.

"Tapi... Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Mrs. Cha kemudian

"Bagaimana dengan sebuah pesta dansa?" Usul Sang Hyuk, mendengarnya Mr. Cha dan Hak Yeon menggangukkan kepalanya tanda mereka sejutu tapi, mendengar ucapan Sang Hyuk yang kedua membuat mereka berdua sedikit berpikir.

"Dan juga dengan topeng" lanjut Sang Hyuk menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Sang Hyuk" Ucap Mrs. Cha yang sudah menyetujui usulan Sang Hyuk yang berarti Pesta Dansa ini adalah 'Pesta Dansa Bertopeng'

"Tidak lupa dengan kunjungan kepemakamam Yook Hwan" Ucap Hak Yeon membuat mereka serempak menggangukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.  
.

Pagi berganti siang dan siangpun berganti menjadi malam. malam kembali datang membuat mereka kembali berkumpul diruangan makan, malam ini tidak luput juga dari canda tawa dan keisengan Sang Hyuk.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah mereka terbuka menampilkan 3 orang namja yang sedang berjalan bersama bibi Go memasuki rumah tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka saat dilihat seseorang yang mereka rindukan berada didepan mata mereka. Hak Yeon berdiri saat melihat mereka dengan kagetnya. terlihat salah satu dari mereka mulai menitikan airmata tanda ia ingin menangis.

"Hak Yeon Hiks... Hyung~ hwaaa" Ucap Jae Hwan lari memeluk Hak Yeon yang terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Kukira kau... Hiks... Sudah mati... Hiks" ucap Jae Hwan menangis memeluk Hak Yeon. Hak Yeon tersenyum dan balas memeluk Jae Hwan dan mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Apakah kau ingin Hyung mati?" Tanya Hak Yeon membuat beberapa orang yang mendengar ucapannya membelalakkan matanya.

"ANIYA" Teriak beberapa orang yang berada disana kecuali sang Appa yang mengetahui itu hanyalah candaan Hak Yeon. Sontak membuat Sang Hyuk berdiri dan juga memeluk Hak Yeon, diikuti dengan dua orang lainnya. Dan terbuatlah Grup Hug. (Hahaha...)

"Jangan bercanda Hyung... Kami sangat merindukanmu" Ucap Hong Bin.

"Ya... Aku juga merindukan kalian semua" ucap Hak Yeon menjawab ucapan Hong Bin. Setelah Grup Hug tersebut berhenti dan mereka duduk dikursi masing-masing tiba-tiba saja Hak Yeon bersuara lagi.

"Oh, iya.. Apa kalian bisa membantu-ku?" Tanya Hak Yeon kepada toga orang didepan dan disampingnya.

"Bantu apa Hyung?" Tanya Ravi

"Kami siap membantu Hyung kapanpun" ucap Ken

"Jadi... Apa yang perlu kami bantu Hyung?" Tanya Hong Bin

Mendengarnya tiga pasang mata tersebut menunggu jawaban dari Hak Yeon yang masih terdiam membuat mereka penasaran.

"Begini, aku berencana membuat pesta dansa topeng" ucap Hak Yeon

"PESTA DANSA BERTOPENG?" Teriak ketiga orang tersebut.

TBC

Yeaaa... Akhirnya Anna post juga ney chapter. Gamsahamnida atas Reviewnya... Sudah terjawabkah pertanyaan saudara-saudari sekalin dichapter ini?.

Ma'afkan Anna jika dichapter ini mengecewakan...  
See You Next Week With 1 Chapter again. Bye bye... #bow. 


	10. Chapter 10 Pesta Dansa Bertopeng

The Secret Of StarLight Academy C.H. 10

We Back... Happy Reading .

.

.  
.

"jadi, Hyung apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ravi penasaran

"kalian hanya membantuku sedikit saja koq." jawab Hak Yeon tersenyum dan hanya dianggukkan oleh mereka.

"jadi, Hyung tunggu saja pemberitahuannya dari Hak Yeon Hyung" ucap Sang Hyuk yang ikut berbicara.

"ya, kau benar Hyukkie" ucap Hak Yeon mengusap kepalanya membuat rambut Sang Hyuk sedikit berantakan.

"aah, Hyung hentikan... aku bukan anak kecil lagi..." ucap Sang Hyuk

"ah, benarkah? terus dimana Cha Sang Hyuk kecil ku yang manja? " tanya Hak Yeon berpura-pura mencari dengan tangan diatas matanya melihat ke sekeliling rumah melihatnya Sang Hyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung... " Panggil Sang Hyuk memukul-mukul pelan tangan Hyung-nya dari samping.

"Ouch... ouch... sakit..." Ucap Hak Yeon berpura-pura sakit mendengar Hyung-nya merintih sakit sontak Sang Hyuk menghentikan pukulannya dan khawatir.

"Dimana? Dimana yang sakit hyung?" Tanya Sang Hyuk khawatir, namun melihat sang namdongsaeng khawatir sebuah ide iseng muncul dikepala Hak Yeon

"Ahhh... sakit... hati Hyung sakit Hyukkie..." ucap Hak Yeon memengang dadanya.

"Hyuuunngg..."panggil Sang Hyuk memanggil Hak Yeon dengan memperpanjang kata 'Hyung' memgembungkan pipinya mendengar perkataan Hak Yeon yang berupa candaan.

"Ya?" Jawab Hak Yeon tersenyum.

"Jangan bercanda, aku serius Hyung..." ucap Sang Hyuk mempoutkan bibir-nya mengetahui sang Hyung yang bercanda.

"Hyung juga serius Hyukiee..." jawab Hak Yeon tersenyum kembali mengusap kepala Sang Hyuk,

"Ahh... kita diabaikan sekali dengan momen Hyung and dongsaeng yah?" ucap Ravi dianggukkan oleh mereka.

"Hahahaha..."

Setelah beberapa kali menahan tawa akhirnya Hong Bin tertawa dengan tingkah Hyung dan Dongsaeng tersebut. Namun, ternyata bukan hanya Hong Bin yang sedari tadi menahan tawa, ternyata tanpa mereka sadari para orangtua juga para maid dan ken sudah menahan tawa mereka sedari tadi.

Malam yang tenang kini dipenuhi dengan canda tawa dari keluarga tersebut. Namun, apakah kebahagiaan tersebut akan bertahan lama?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VIXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hak Yeon menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang-bintang tersebut didepan teras kamarnya dengan senyuman yang masih terukir diwajahnya.

'Aku berharap... aku akan tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini.. selamanya' batin Hak Yeon masih memandang langit-langit bertaburan bintang tersebut. Diantara bintang-bintang tersebut salah satu dari mereka seperti menjawab ucapan batin Hak Yeon dengan bersinar dengan sangat terang.

"Selamat malam semuanya, selamat malam Taek Woon" ucap Hak Yeon sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan memasuki kamarnya menutup pintu kaca yang sudah menjadi pembatas kamarnya dengan sang teras tersebut kemudian menuju kasurnya dan memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Sepertinya mengucapkan hal seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama tinggal dirumah Uisa Oh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VIXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tidak terasa hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba Pesta Dansa Bertopeng yang diadakan diaula utama dikediaman Cha yang selama ini tidak ketahui siapapun terbuka untuk para pengusaha yang menanamkan sahamnya keperusahan Angel Corp.

Satu persatu dari para pengusaha tersebut berdatangan membawa anak dan istri mereka dengan memakai topeng yang sudah mereka dapatkan sekaligus dengan undangan dirumah mereka masing-masing.

Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan biasa saja baru saja tiba didepan kediaman Cha yang sudah ramai dengan para pembisnis tersebut. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat sedang memandang dengan sangat berharap dia bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia rindukan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VIXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sementara itu Hak Yeon sedang menatap dari atas teras kamarnya, orang-orang yang berdatangan hingga matanya menangkap sebuah mobil yqng baru saja tiba didepan kediamannya. Merasa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, Hak Yeon memengangi dadanya.

'Apakah kau datang Woonie-ah?' Batin Hak Yeon bertanya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka dan pelaku-nya adalah Sang Hyuk.

"Yeonnie Hyungie... sudah waktunya untuk Hyung melihat keruangan sebelah. ayo, kita kesebelah" ucap Sang Hyuk berdiri dibelakang Hyung-nya.

"Ya, Hyukkie, pergi saja duluan. Hyung akan menyusul" ucap Hak Yeon masih memandang ke arah mobil tersebut tanpa melihat kearah Sang Hyuk.

"Baiklah, pastikan kau datang Hyung. Karena Ken Hyung, Ravi Hyung dan Hong Bin Hyung sudah menunggu" ucap Sang Hyuk kemudian berjalan menuju sang pintu meninggalkan Hak Yeon sendiri.

Setelah Sang Hyuk pergi, beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Hak Yeon berjalan menuju sang pintu untuk menemui mereka ruangan sebelah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VIXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kalian sangat cocok dengan rambut itu" ucap sebuah suara tiba-tiba membuat mereka tersadarkan dari aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

"Tidak... Hyung yang paling cocok dengan rambut merah tersebut" jawab Hong Bin tersenyum kearah sumber suara.

"Gomawo, Hong Bin-ah" jawab suara tersebut juga ikut tersenyum.

"Hak Yeon Hyung, apakah sudah waktu-nya kita keluar?" Tanya Ken kearah Hak Yeon yang baru diketahui berdiri diambang pintu.

"Hmmm... mungkin sebentar lagi, sekitar 20 menitan mungkin" jawab Hak Yeon melihat jam-nya membuat mereka mempoutkan bibirnya

"Yahh... Hyung itu lama... nanti aku bisa ketiduran" ucap Ravi menyadarkan bahunya ke sofa.

"Ah... bilang saja kau ingin tidur sekarang Hyung... kau kan tukang tidur..." jawab Sang Hyuk membuat Ravi memberi-nya death glare.

"Hahaha..." mendengarnya Hak Yeon sontak tertawa diikuti dengan Ken dan juga Hong Bin. Namun, aktivitas tertawa mereka dihentikan oleh kedatangan-nya sang Eomma dari Hyung &amp; Dongsaeng tersebut.

"Hak Yeon?, Sang Hyuk? Waktu-nya pembuka-an acara ayo kita ke aula utama" ucap Eomma memandang mereka yang masih di ruangan tersebut.

"Nde, Eomma" jawab Hak Yeon tersenyum kearah Eomma-nya yang berada disamping kiri-nya.

"Jangan lupa dengan topeng-nya" lanjut Mrs. Cha memberitahukan mereka untuk memakai topeng yang sudah tersedia disana sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Hak Yeon &amp; Sang Hyuk dan yang lainnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VIXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sekarang ini Hak Yeon maupun Sang Hyuk sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari sang Appa yang sedang berpidato cukup lama mungkin sekitar 30 menit. Lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan Hak Yeon sebelumnya. Hingga akhir-nya sekarang adalah giliran-nya untuk maju berpidato didepan banyak orang. Hak Yeon memantapkan hati-nya sebelum diri-nya mulai membuka suara.

"Ya... mungkin pidato dari presdir utama sudah cukup dan pidato dari saya hanya sedikit saja yaitu terimakasih untuk uisa Oh Jun Kyu dan juga Sang Won yang sudah merawat saya sejak kejadian yang membuat saya tidak bisa hadir diperusahan sebagai presdir dan kata terakhir dari saya... " Hak Yeon memberi jeda didalam pidatonya sampai mata-nya menangkap sepasang mata yqng menatap tajam pada diri-nya dan dia hanya tersenyum kearah orang tersebut.

" Mari kita berdansa! " Ucap Hak Yeon memberi intruksi kepada pemain musik dan juga mereka (Ken, Ravi &amp; Hong Bin) untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan kemudian Hak Yeon &amp; Sang Hyuk juga ikut berbaur diantara orang-orang yang berdansa tersebut.

Setelah Hak Yeon mengucapkan-nya pesta dansa bertopeng pun dimulai!. Ditengah-tengah ruangan dansa tersebut Hak Yeon ikut berdansa dengan seorang yeoja manis. Mereka berputar berganti pasangan hingga Hak Yeon bertemu dengan seseorang yang dia yakini orang tersebut adalah Taek Woon. Karena jantung-nya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat didepan orang tersebut dan musik pun berhenti sebentar dan kemudian berganti irama yang pertama-nya slow menjadi sangat fast hingga beberapa menit kemudian mereka bertatap muka dan musik pun kembali berhenti. Hingga mereka bisa saling memandang satu sama lain sampai Hak Yeon tersadarkan dari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dan berlari menjauhi tempat tersebut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VIXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taek Woon POV

Aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku dilantai ruangan tersebut. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba saja presdir cha sudah berpidato panjang kali lebar kali tinggi tidak secepat yang kuharapkan mungkin presdir utama itu sudah melewati 20 atau 30 menit berpidato didepan sampai suara yang tadi-nya agak berat berubah menjadi sangat sopan dan santai. Jadi, aku memalingkan wajahku dari awalnya hanya memandang kearah sang sepatu menjadi keatas panggung tersebut.

Aku menatap tidak percaya orang yang sangat ku rindukan berdiri diatas sana dengan topeng phatom biru keemasan milik-nya. Aku menatap-nya tajam hingga kulihat dia tersenyum... mungkin kearahku. Dan selanjutnya aku mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari-nya diatas sana seperti mengkomando banyak orang untuk berdansa.

"Mari kita berdansa!" Ucap-nya seketika suasana yang tadi-nya tenang mulai riuh dengan orang-orang berdansa ditengah-tengah ruangan ini. Entah siapa yang menarikku untuk masuk kedalam sana. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku merasa aku melihat-nya ditengah-tengah ruangan dansa ini bersama seorang yeoja yang cukup manis menurutku. Namun, ku kira pasangan kami tidak akan berganti ternyata aku salah. Pasangan kami berganti dan kini dia berada didepanku kami saling memandang dan musik yang tadi-nya slow berubah menjadi sangat fast, aku mengikuti irama-nya begitupun dengan-nya terus berganti pasangan hingga kami kembali dipertemukan dan lagi-lagi aku memandang matanya sampai musik berhenti dan tiba-tiba dia berlari menjauhiku. Menjauh dari tempat ini, aku menyusul-nya. Tapi, musik sudah kembali berjalan dan aku kembali ikut berputar disana hingga aku kehilangan jejak-nya.

Taek Woon POV End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VIXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hak Yeon berlari menjauhi karena jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti dan memenggi dada-nya yang masih berdetak sangat cepat tersebut, bersembunyi dibalik tembok walau masih dapat mendengar suara alunan musik, Hak Yeon mencoba menstabilkan detak jantung dengan menarik nafas-nya dan membuang-nya.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu hingga HakYeon tak lagi mendengar suara musik yang tadi, Hak Yeon berdiri memantapkn hati-nya dan berbalik memberi intruksi kepada Sang Hyuk agar melakukan rencana mereka yang kedua setelah melihat orang yng dicintai-nya keluar dari kerumunan orang berdansa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VIXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hak Yeon POV

Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat saat aku menatap mata-nya. Apakah Woonie juga merasakan perasaan yang ku rasakan? Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya berharap dia juga mencintaiku. Aku hanya bisa berlari menjauhi diri-nya yang menatap bingung diriku. Aku tahu Woonie ingin mengejarku tapi, musik masih belum berhenti. Hingga sekitar 10 menit kemudian musik berhenti dan aku berbalik memberi Hyukkie intruksi untuk mengubah rencana awal pesta dansa menjadi performance grup kami yang kami beri nama 'VIXX' kami sudah berlatih cukup keras, dan kami sudah memantapkannya kemarin sore dengan lagu pertama kami yang kami berinama 'error' yang membuatnya Ravi dan si main vocal kami adalah Ken dan yang menciptakan gerakannya adalah aku dan rapper-nya tentu saja Ravi dan Hong Bin... dan tidak lupa dengan maknae kami yang super cute ini sebagai rapper, dance maupun vocal. (ma'af semua-nya saya ubah).

Aku melangkah menuju tempat Hyukkie setelah dia berbisik kepada sang MC tersebut dan kami mulai berbaris untuk memasuki panggung yang akan menentukan awal terbentuk-nya grup 'VIXX' ini.

" Kami Perkenalkan Grup yang baru saja dibentuk oleh perusahan Angel Corp... kita sambut VIXX!" Ucap sang MC memberi kami aba-aba untuk masuk.

Kami berjalan menaiki panggung tersebut yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan dan kami mulai bentuk gerakan awal kami dengan pose robot. Aku tahu dia melihat-nya. Melihat kami yang memulai membentuk gerakan kami hingga musik pun mengalun..

Hak Yeon POV End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ VIXX ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Musik mulai mengalun dan suara salah satu dari mereka mulai terdengar.

.

.  
.

[Ken] Eojjeol su eobseoseo beoryeosseo Modeun gamjeongeul jiwosseo Neol aesseo jiul su eobseoseo ([Hyuk] Let me free)  
Nae mami ansseureowoseo ([Hyuk] Let me breathe)

[N] Idaero salmyeon dwae sum swimyeon dwae Saraitgiman hamyeon dwae wae andwae Naega gwaenchantaneunde ([Hyuk] Let me free)  
Naega ige deo naeunde ([Hyuk] Let me breathe)

[Hong Bin] Kallal gateun ne mare Beilkka duryeowosseo nan Sum swigo babeul meongneun Chaero geunyang beotigiman hae [Hyuk] Naneun bigeophaesseo beotigo sipeosseo [Ravi] Nae sone nae gaseumeul jwigo Nareul wihaneun sarmeul seontaekhaesseo nan

(Mianhaeyeo... aku ngubah tempat-nya leo dengan Ken... sekali lagi mian.)

.

.

Lagu yang mereka bawakan menarik perhantian semua orang yang ada disana dan mereka terpukau dengan lagu dan gerakan yang mereka bawakan. Begitupun dengan seseorang yang terus berjalan mendekati panggung tempat VIXX melakukan aksi mereka mata-nya tidak lepas dari seseorang yang dicari-nya tersebut hingga musik berhenti dan gerakan mereka berakhir dengan mereka seperti mencabut kabel dileher mereka dan menunduk menyisakan hanya satu orang saja yang tetap berdiri.

.

.  
.

[Ken] Deo geuriun geot gata

[N] Deo haeroun geot gata

Aah~~ .

.  
.

TBC Dulu ah...

Masih jauh pesta dansa... belum kelar sih... mau-nya dikelarin dichapter ini. Tapi, saya terkena writter block (tahukan artinya?).

Tapi, sebenarnya ngak juga sih, hanya saja saya lagi tidak ada mood menulis saja. Haha... oh, iya... dan mungkin chapter depan chspter terakhir.

Okay... sampai disini dulu... akhir kata dari anna... mind to review?.  
See u in next chapter again... 


End file.
